The Worm Hole
by CosmicPantera
Summary: During their entry into Hueco Muendo, Ichigo and his allies are trapped in a cosmic portal, and sent to another world... of Warcraft. Rated Teen for a reason. Critiscism is accepted, but only if it's constructive.
1. Start

The Worm Hole

A Bleach and Warcraft crossover fiction.

A/N: I've only read up to Volume 24 of the English Dub manga, but I have seen a little further into the anime, as far as episode 128, I believe. I have some sketchy future details, like Orihime gets kidnapped and Grimmjow's powers and such, but in the exact order of things I am clueless, so all Bleach characters and events are somewhat original, sadly. This is a crossover between the manga Bleach and the game World of Warcraft (owned by Tite Kubo and Blizzard Entertainment respectively.)

As for the WoW side, it's based right after 3.1, in which Varian Wrynn retracted his Alliance support from the effort of comradeship with the Horde, who are forced to deal with Ulduar alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rhonin, I don't think this is such a good idea…" Jaina began but the mage raised his hand to her.

"Jaina, thanks to your incompetence Varian has retracted his support against Yogg-Saron and the Horde have not been able to keep Ulduar's magic at bay with so few troops to spare. We need more aid." Rhonin said as he finished the rune inscription on the tablet in front of him.

"But to call out into the Twisting Nether for it…" Jaina began again.

"No, Jaina, the time of consideration is past… now is the time to act!" Rhonin said as he began to rise to the top of the Violet Citadel.

"Rhonin, this is not a good idea! You don't know where that portal will wind up!" Jaina cried.

"It doesn't matter, Jaina… this is our last gamble." He sighed and tore through the roof, Jaina teleported up next to him.

"Stop, Rhonin." A voice cried from above them.

They both looked up to see Darion Morgraine flying down to them on a skeletal gryphon. He landed and stayed Rhonin's hand.

"What is the meaning of this, Darion?" Rhonin hissed.

"You can not open the gateway, Rhonin. It is too dangerous and you know it." Darion said, glaring with his icy eyes behind his helm.

"There is no choice, we need aid. Opening one of these portal's enabled the Na'ru to find us, and this one will bring with it more allies." Rhonin insisted.

"Do you not recall the first of these portals? I speak, of course, about the Dark Portal." Darion urged.

"Which brought with it the Horde, without which we would have fallen to the Scourge long ago!" Rhonin said.

"Sending a wormhole's power through the cosmos is not only dangerous but also stupid. How would whoever get's through it get home?" Darion quizzed.

"This Portal's powers will seek out the most powerful forces in the cosmos, capture them, and then bring them back. If they so choose, stepping into the portal again will take them home." Rhonin explained.

"So you plan to hold them hostage until they aid us?" Darion asked.

"If that is what it takes… yes." Rhonin said and resumed the portal opening.

"Wait… did you think ahead to enchant it with a body limiter? The last thing I want is another Horde." Darion said.

"Yes it has a maximum capacity of six bodies… then if they turn out to be helpful we can extend the portal for more of their comrades." Rhonin said, offhandedly.

"Well… Jaina didn't mention that." Darion said, looking at the sorceress.

Rhonin glared at his compatriot and she stuttered, "Well… you didn't mention you had put a limit on it."

"Where will you send it?" Darion asked.

"Hopefully beyond the Burning Legion's reach." Rhonin said and the portal lit up brighter than the sun, then was gone.

The three watched the skies as if expecting something, and then Darion looked at the ground, shook his head and mounted his gryphon.

"This will not end well." He told them and flew off.

They mages went back into the tower and waited in the nearest most chamber to the roof.

"When it comes back, it will be here?" Jaina asked.

"Yes… if my configuration was correct." Rhonin said.

Jaina's eyes opened widely, "If your configuration was correct? You mean you haven't tested it yet?"

"Of course not… good point though, it will be random as to where the denizens end up…" Rhonin said worriedly.

Jaina put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I wish you to inform Thrall of this." Rhonin said.

"You think he should know?" she asked.

"Yes… otherwise, he'll probably end up sending other troops that he just can't spare to investigate." Rhonin said.

"Well I can't tell him now, it's the middle of the night… best do it tomorrow, goodnight Rhonin." She said and teleported away.

"Goodnight… Jaina." Rhonin whispered, shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright… this should get your group to Hueco Muendo, Ichigo." Urahara said.

The doorway before Ichigo was black iron and inside was a dark, swirling purple vortex.

"You sure this will take us to Hueco Muendo?" he asked.

"Go in already Ichigo." Uryu hissed, giving him a light shove.

"Fine then…" Ichigo began to walk into the door when he heard a cry of, 'Wait!' from behind them.

Yoruichi was running down the stairs followed closely by two captains, one with long black hair and the other with spiked black hair.

"Kenpachi… Byakuya, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain!" Renji and Rukia said, bowing their heads.

"We're here as an advanced tactical group to escort you to Hueco Muendo." Kenpachi said.

"Captain Hitsugaya wished to come, but we volunteered instead as his information is still being debriefed." Byakuya informed them.

"I think we have more than enough power, but hey if you insist." Ichigo shrugged.

"After your second beat down from an Arrancar, Ichigo, those are tough words." Kenpachi said, smiling.

"It was the same Arrancar… and I can hold my mask for over a minute now." Ichigo said, closing his eyes.

"Hmph… let's go." Byakuya said and walked into the portal.

Ichigo, Kenpachi, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, I sense a breach in Hueco Muedo's outer shelf, they've come for her." Ulquiorra said, turning to Aizen who was standing at the window facing the cold desert.

"I'd hoped they had given up… take one of the Espada's and go dispatch them." Aizen said.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra began to walk off, but Aizen stopped him.

"On second thought, bring me Grimmjow… and I want you to guard Inoue personally." Aizen smiled.

"As you command." Ulquiorra bowed and descended the long stair case, eventually growing bored and performing a Sonido into Grimmjow's chambers.

"You got privacy issues, eh, Ulquiorra?" the former Espada frowned.

He had his shirt off and was treating the cut on his head with his only arm, his right.

"Grimmjow, Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh well, I'm busy." He growled.

"That was not a request." Ulquiorra said, grabbed him and performed a Sonido into Aizen's chambers.

"Dammit, Ulquiorra, I was joking!" he said as Ulquiorra disappeared.

"Grimmjow." Aizen stated.

"Lord Aizen." Grimmjow said.

"The soul reapers have come for their friend, think you can handle them?" Aizen asked.

"Hell yeah! … uh, I mean, Yes, sir." Grimmjow said.

"Well you can't." he said, and Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"With all respect sir…" Grimmjow began but Aizen raised his hand.

"You not only had Ichigo Kurosaki in your grasp, but also had Rukia Kuchiki, and yet you let yourself be beaten by a lowly Vizard." Aizen said, looking at Grimmjow with cold eyes.

"I didn't release myself…" Grimmjow began.

"Because you can not." Aizen pointed out.

Grimmjow went silent and looked at the ground.

"I haven't felt you release your full powers since Kaname took your arm, without your whole body, you cannot release your zanpaktou, can you?" Aizen asked.

"I… I haven't been able to as of yet, my lord." Grimmjow growled through gritted teeth as his fist clenched.

"Then you are a waste of Arrancar talent." Aizen said.

"My lord I was the sixth most powerful Espada, then you had that bastard Tousen cut my arm off, it wasn't my fault!" Grimmjow roared and got to his feet.

Aizen whipped around to face him, and then took out his zanpaktou.

"The only time you are ever allowed to mock Kaname Tousen is when you are more powerful than him, Grimmjow, and we both know that at your current level, you are not." Aizen said, and then directed all of his spiritual pressure to Grimmjow, making him collapse to one knee.

"I… could be…" Grimmjow hissed, trying to keep himself from falling all the way to the floor.

Aizen lifted his spiritual pressure from the Arrancar, causing him to gasp and attempt to inhale air as quickly as possible.

"Perhaps you could… but as you are not a Vasto-Lorde, nor have any hope of becoming one, you are at your most powerful now." Aizen said.

"I am enough to kill that Soul Reaper one on one." Grimmjow said.

"If there is another option, Soul Reapers do not let their comrades die in one on one combat, Grimmjow. Kurosaki has managed to recruit two captains and a lieutenant from the Soul Society, not to mention however strong his three friends are." Aizen said.

"A Quincy… a regular human and a crappy Soul Reaper who I've beaten twice now." Grimmjow said, getting up on his feet again.

"What about the two captains?" Aizen quizzed.

"I'll use my cero on them, then kill Kurosaki and his three friends… worry about the three officers later." Grimmjow explained.

"No… although you are no longer an Espada, you are an Arrancar… an Adjuchas, but still an arrancar. You are still too valuable to be done in for a mission like this." Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen, if I may suggest something?" someone said from behind him.

"Eavesdropping is a crime, Gin, what is it?" Aizen asked.

"Allow Grimmjow his arm back." Gin said, coming out of the shadows.

"Allow me… Captain Ichimaru, my arm was destroyed… unlike Yammy who still had his, I can't re-attach mine!" Grimmjow objected.

"Lord Aizen, if you remember our earlier discussion… you might find this an interesting way to test it out." Gin persisted.

Aizen sat in his seat, closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then opened them and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, go to the fifth highest tower, you'll find Ulquiorra there, tell him to see me, and stay guard there until you feel well enough to return." Aizen said.

"Yes sir." Grimmjow mumbled and walked away.

Aizen turned to Gin and smiled, "Let's hope he doesn't try anything foolish with the girl."

"Yes, Ulquiorra would be much distressed by that." Gin said and the two chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow ascended the tower, growling at his lack of clothing.

"Couldn't have been in the ninth tower, could he? Of course not, because my quarters are on the way to the ninth one, but the fifth one is on the other damn side of the entire fort." Grimmjow snarled as the steps became smaller but wider.

He finally came to the door and considered knocking, remembered his meeting with Ulquiorra earlier, and just stormed in. Ulquiorra was on him in an instant with his hand at Grimmjow's throat.

"Do not make unwise decisions in a time of war, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said and relaxed.

"Aizen wants to see you, and hurry cause I have to stay here until you get back." Grimmjow said.

"_At least, I think that's what Aizen meant…"_ Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra immediately disappeared and Grimmjow found a comfortable purple chair which he sat in.

"This is the life… wonder what this place is for? Used to be bare…" Grimmjow said out loud when he noticed a small spiritual pressure from the other room.

He stood up and peeked through the purple somewhat see through curtains that covered the large archway and saw a girl in Arrancar clothing, crying on a desk.

"I've felt this spiritual pressure somewhere… I think it was Shawlong who linked it to me…" Grimmjow whispered and walked in.

The girl had long hair to her lower back and her head was in her arms, sobbing.

"Um… are you alright?" Grimmjow asked and she sniffed and looked up.

"Uh… who are you?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm Es… I'm Grimmjow." He said.

"I'm… Orihime Inoue." She said, and held out her hand.

Grimmjow shook it gently, then pulled up a chair next to her.

"You some sort of prisoner?" he asked.

"I suppose so… Ulquiorra didn't really say." She sniffed.

"Yeah he's a real hard ass." Grimmjow observed.

Orihime laughed, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So… you're an arrancar right?" she asked him.

"Kind of… might not be one for very much longer." Grimmjow said off handedly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well… if you didn't notice, I'm not all there." Grimmjow said, gesturing to his arm.

"I did notice… I think I could fix that for you." Orihime said, looking at it closer, no tears in her eyes anymore.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes wide.

"I mean, you weren't born with no arm right?" she asked him.

"Nah… lost it disobeying orders." Grimmjow said, looking at the stump.

"Then I can fix it for you, lay down." She said.

"If you say so…" he shrugged and laid back on her large bed.

She sat down next to him and examined the area at the separation point.

"I'll need to borrow that sword of yours." She said.

"I don't think so." He said.

"I can't heal you like this, it has to be clean and your skin has already patched it up." She argued reaching for Pantera.

"Whoa now princess, I'll do that." He said and drew Pantera, then hacked the very tip of his arm off.

"Alright now hold still… Soten Kishun." Orihime whispered, putting her hands to her hair.

A diamond erupted over Grimmjow's arm and it began to reform is bone and muscle structure.

"Holy crap…" Grimmjow whispered, watching his arm grow back to life.

It finished off with skin that was a hue paler than the rest, which he looked at Orihime questioningly about.

"I suppose… you must have gotten tanner since you lost it." She said.

"Yeah… I did get a bit of sun recently." Grimmjow said, looking at his hand.

Orihime wiped her head and then put her hair up and looked at the arrancar expectedly.

"Thank you… and I swear, I'll return the favor, but right now I have to go report to my master." Grimmjow said.

"Wait, Grimmjow… why do you help Aizen?" she asked.

Grimmjow stopped, then turned back to her.

"Because I'm returning the favor." He said and walked out.

Orihime sighed, then curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Aizen." Grimmjow said.

Aizen turned to see Grimmjow with his left hand propping him up against the wall.

"Good, Grimmjow… now, take arrancar number… hmm… cuarenta y cuatro and go dispatch those pesky soul reapers." Aizen said.

Grimmjow raced out of the room, grabbed his jacket and then descended to the Pit of Arrancars.

"Arrancar 44, get out here." Grimmjow yelled.

The arrancar did so and Grimmjow informed it of their orders and they raced out of the Hueco Muendo castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well… this place sucks." Ichigo observed.

They all stood on the cold sands, which stretched as far as the eye could see in any direction.

"Let's move, the prison is that way, I sense her there." Rukia said, pointing.

"I agree…" Ichigo began when he felt and enormous spiritual pressure above them.

It looked like a box made out of stars and it rocketed over then and crashed into the sand about a mile away.

"What the…" Uryu began.

"Let's just ignore it and… Ichigo wait!" Byakuya began as Ichigo took off towards the box.

The seven arrived at the box and started at it in wonder, it looked solid but Ichigo poked Zangetsu right through it.

"What is it?" Ichigo wondered.

Uryu, Chad and Rukia were all feeling the effects of it's spiritual pressure but Ichigo, Kenpachi, Byakuya and Renji were able to handle it.

"What the hell is that thing, Soul reaper?" a voice asked from their left.

Grimmjow stood there with his arms on his sides and was staring at the box.

"Ah, who cares? Let's kill them." The arrancar next to him hissed.

"Yeah, sorry Soul Reaper but this is the end for you… my orders are to kill you and all your friends." Grimmjow smiled.

"Oh really? Then I advise you to choose another time, you're outnumbered and outmatched." Kenpachi said, drawing his zanpaktou.

"I advise you to put you blade where your mouth is!" Number 44 cried and charged in, only to be surrounded by petals of steel, which tore him to shreds.

"Nyeh… must have been his first assignment." Grimmjow said, spitting to the side.

"Leave Grimmjow, you can't win." Ichigo said, stepping forward.

"Nah… I'm not like him." Grimmjow said and performed a Sonido behind their ranks, swiping Uryu in the chest, cutting him slightly and throwing him back.

"Damn!" Ichigo hissed.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia cried.

"Zabimaru, Bankai!" Renji roared.

"Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya murmured, releasing his sword.

Chad and Kenpachi roared and charged forward.

"Nice." Grimmjow complimented, then ducked under Kenpachi's swing, kicking his legs out from under him then uppercutting Chad in the jaw.

Byakuya directed his petals at him, but Grimmjow Sonido'd behind him and threw a kick on the back of his knee, knocking him over.

"Dance number one, white moon!" Rukia yelled.

"Ah, no, not that thing again." Grimmjow smiled and grasped the handle of her zanpaktou, then forced her and himself away from the circle.

"Hihiro Zabimaru!" Renji cried as the snake skeleton tore through the sand and was stopped by Grimmjow's leg.

The arrancar threw Rukia into the snake and the two fell away. Grimmjow drew Pantera just in time to block Ichigo's bankai.

"It's over this time, Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow cried.

"You're damn straight!" Ichigo roared and donned his mask.

The two hacked and slashed at each other until they were right next to the box, though neither of them noticed it until Ichigo swung at Grimmjow, missed and toppled into the box. Tendril's exploded out of the box and grabbed the nearest six people: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Rukia and lastly Renji. Despite their cries of confusion and (in four cases) anger, the box closed and disappeared into the sky.

"What the hell just happened…?" Chad said, rubbing his jaw and standing up.

Uryu staggered to his feet, looking at the blood on his hands.

"Damn, he hit me hard." Uryu coughed.

"Uryu… I think we're in a lot of trouble." Chad said.

A/N: Review please :) . By the way, I hope there isn't already an Arrancar 44… I just pulled a number out of the air.


	2. Landings

The Worm Hole

A Bleach and WoW Crossover Fiction.

A/N: Read the first review (YAY, a review, I am cheerful…)from Ramenth… First, if Rhonin could do all that, why doesn't he? Why would he tell Thrall and Varian at all instead of just doing it himself? Because he isn't that badass. Not lore-wise at least. Perhaps the Kirin Tor aren't involved with Ulduar but in the 3.1 patch film, Rhonin is the one that tells them all about it so I used him. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Anyway, moving on, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. By the way, I don't remember how to spell Hueco Mundo… and whenever I check there's two ways I see it Hueco Mundo and Hueco Muendo. This chapter I chose the former.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-Cap:

Last time, Rhonin the leader mage of the Kirin Tor sent a portal into the Twisting Nether in search of aid for the dungeon at Ulduar. Meanwhile, in the world of the living, the deputy soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies prepared to enter Hueco Mundo to save their compatriot Orihime Inoue. Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, the former sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, was called to a meeting with his master Sosuke Aizen. Aizen, after much deliberation, allowed Grimmjow his arm back as a test of Orihime's healing capabilities. With his arm restored, Grimmjow took another arrancar out to the outer shelf to eradicate the Soul Reapers. Upon their arrival, Ichigo and his allies were startled by a box that looked like it was made of stars flying across their heads and crash landing nearby. As they investigated it, they were discovered by Grimmjow and the other arrancar, which Byakuya Kuchiki defeated in one decisive blow. Grimmjow proceeded to attack the group, disabling Kenpachi Zaraki, Chad, Uryu, Byakuya, Rukia and finally Renji's attacks before engaging Ichigo, who donned his hollow mask. The two's fierce fight moved into the cube, which expanded and released tendrils of energy which grabbed everyone but Uryu and Chad and dragged them into it's depths, before shooting off into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The floor was cold steel, which was frosted at every corner and could burn at the touch. The walls were barriers of spikes, mammoth ice spears formed at the roof and the worst of all were the stairs up to the throne. Slippery, small, only large enough for one creature at a time, to fall off would be to die. It was at the top of these stairs, extending far beyond the Saronite walls and frost spears, the minions and the sounds of siege from the outer gate that he stood. The king of the dead, lord of the plague, bringer of death and desecrator of souls, The Lich King, stood with his hand on his blade, rubbing the hilt with his thumb and watching the sky.

He had felt the portal being thrown into space, what creature of magic wouldn't have? As such, he stood at the highest most point of the world, waiting for the portal to return, and when it did, he would steal it away. Whatever that portal would bring, he would make sure it wouldn't leave without his permission.

"_Arthas…" _

The Lich King spun, sword drawn, to face only the stormy clouds to the east.

"**We do not fear you, eater of souls."** The Lich King proclaimed.

"_Then come and fight me at Ulduar…"_

"**We will not, we have no need to fight you… we only war with the living, and you Old One, are far from living."** The Lich King replied, sheathing his sword.

"_Coward, you fear my power of manipulation… things you don't want to remember." _

Images flashed before his mind: Muradin under the ice, Terenas dead, Hyjal burning, Uther screaming, the citizens of Stratholme begging him to leave them be, Jaina's face when she left him at the gates of that city…

"**ENOUGH!"** The Lich King roared and launched an enormous bolt of power through the clouds to the South East.

"_Haha… you're magic is no good to you from there, Arthas."_

"**We are not Arthas, we are not Ner'Zhul, we are The Lich King."** The Lich King said, removing his helmet to reveal a frozen face with cold, dead eyes and long ghostly hair.

"_Soon I will reach my full power, and then I will come for you… those pitiful mortals would do well to leave me be, but they seem accustomed to attacking without provocation."_

"**They believe you to be a greater threat than us… at least for now**." The Lich King said, sitting on the throne again.

"_Why do you not enter battle personally? You have a large enough army within Icecrown to crush the world."_

The Lich King rubbed his eyes, placing his helm on the arm of the throne.

"_Ah… I see, and how long do you think it will take for the mortals to realize?" _

"**They will not, it is beyond their understanding**." The Lich king said, cracking his fingers.

"_So your plan is to what, barricade yourself in your citadel and wait for them to get you?"_

"**We will crush them, it is not to late for that. We caught it in time… we have slowed it to a near halt." **The Lich King said.

"_Ovi'epo never did enjoy opposition."_

"**We admit defeat to him, he has overpowered us beyond our nightmares."** The Lich King admitted.

"_Two beings cannot exist as one, it severely weakens both of them… is that why you raised Sindragosa when you did?"_

"**It was as late as we could."** The Lich King sighed.

"_You're not as cruel as I expected, you've destroyed your reputation."_

Suddenly, the clouds to the far south swirled, then a light brighter than the sun erupted through the night sky.

"**We were never cruel… we just wished solitude**." The Lich King said as the light threw meteors in six different directions, then swiftly disappeared.

"_You will lose."_

"**As will you."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo opened his eyes. It was very bright, very clean… and somewhat salty. He touched his head, which was bleeding profusely.

"Great…" he mumbled and stood up.

He was three feet away from a grassy cliff on cobblestone ground, in a crater he assumed he had made. He turned around and saw that he was about three hundred feet down in a harbor of white bricks and lion statues, which the moon reflected off of nicely.

"Well… this isn't too bad…" he began but was interrupted by a bolt being shot on the ground next to him.

He looked up and saw ten men in blue knight armor pointing crossbows at him.

"Don't move." One said.

"No problem… where am I?" Ichigo asked, raising his hands.

One began to walk from the level they were on down a ramp to Ichigo, he had shackles in his hands.

"Hello? I asked where I am." Ichigo prompted.

"Drop your weapon." The knight said.

Ichigo looked up and saw that he was holding Zangetsu in bankai form. He placed it on the ground and the knight kicked it away.

"Hey! Watch the sword, dammit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up, hands in front of you." The knight ordered.

Ichigo put his hands out, the knight tightened the bars and then chained Ichigo's feet as well.

"Come with us." He said, grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"Not without my sword." Ichigo stated, refusing to move.

One of the knights ran down at a signal and picked up Zangetsu, holding it blade first.

"Don't jump with that thing, it'll go straight through your armor." Ichigo warned as the guards escorted him up through the harbor.

They walked out of the harbor through a large tunnel and into a thriving city. A lot of people were there, and even some things that weren't people, purple skinned elves, blue aliens and very small people with pink and green hair.

"I thought the Soul Society was weird…" Ichigo mumbled.

They escorted him across some bridges before finally turning a corner to face a huge keep.

"Who lives there?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"King Varian Wrynn." One of the guards answered.

Ichigo was handed over to another guard before entering the keep, which had columns and a large blue carpet stretching its entire length.

The guard led him into a circular room, with a guard standing still at every turn and a huge throne with a man in black armor standing watch over the entry hall which Ichigo had just gone through.

"My men insist you are a demon servant of the Lich King, but I don't believe that. You're magical abilities are too great to even be a death knight, plus you lack blue eyes, so my question is this: who are you?" the man asked, walking down the steps to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, deputy soul reaper." Ichigo said truthfully.

"A soul reaper, you say? Then what, soul reaper, were you doing, smashing into my harbor in the very early hours of the morning?" the man asked, pacing in front of Ichigo.

"I don't know… I just woke up, last thing I remember I was fighting Grimmjow." Ichigo shrugged.

"I see… and where were you fighting this… Grimmjow? Northrend?" the man asked.

"What? No, Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"I have never heard of such a place and I know my geography very well, care to try again?" the man asked.

"No actually I don't, it was Hueco Mundo, and I don't even know where this place is!" Ichigo insisted.

"So… if you refuse to be honest with me you leave me no choice… throw him in the Stockades, and convene my counsel immediately." He said, turning and walking through a door to the left.

"Wait a second, where the hell am I?" Ichigo yelled as they began to drag him off.

They dragged him out of the keep and over another bridge before he finally got pissed enough to back flip out of their grasp and slam one of the guards in the helmet with his cufflinks.

"Damn that hurt!" Ichigo growled, rubbing his hand.

Ichigo barely saw the solid steel club from the corner of his eye, but felt it when it slammed into the side of his head, knocking him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi stood tall, flexing his hands and surveying the damage he had received to his head, it wasn't too bad, just a shred above his left eye, it was bleeding a lot but didn't actually hurt.

"Damn." He said, trying to wipe the blood out of his eye.

He looked around, he was in a very misty forest that contained huge trees and very steep hills, he couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"This visibility sucks, where the hell could that thing have taken us?" he wondered aloud.

He finally came to a road of dirt through the long grass which bordered a huge, glowing lake.

"Hmm… this place is peaceful, sucks that I landed here." He growled and walked on down the road a while before spotting a town at on the top of the cliff on the other side of the lake.

As he continued to it, the road swooped up violently into a hill which had over it an arch where two creatures he had never seen before stood. They were humanlike, except for their deer bodies, horns and long ears.

"Hello, human, what brings you to Moonglade on this day?" the one to the left asked him.

"A big shiny box." Kenpachi said truthfully.

"Indeed… anything else?" the creature asked, towering a foot over his head.

"Not a whole lot, no." Kenpachi said, noticing something big stepping out of the trees to the forest behind him.

"I'm sure your king Anduin Wrynn will tell us why you're here?" the first creature asked him.

"I doubt if he knows why I'm here, cause I don't know him." Kenpachi said.

It all happed very quickly then, roots came up from the ground around his legs, the creature struck with lightning quick agility to knock his sword away and the huge thing behind him grabbed it and lifted it twenty feet in the air.

"Grr… what the hell is this crap!?" Kenpachi roared, struggling as the roots went further up his body to his chest.

"We can not risk the threat you pose, outlander, we know you are not a Human of this world, although you somewhat appear as one aside from your hair and clothing." The creature said and caused the roots to hover so they could transport him.

"Of this world…? What world is this?" Kenpachi demanded, still struggling.

"This is Azeroth, and this is Moonglade the sleeping place of Arch Druids." The creature said as the walked up the hill into the town.

"What are you, anyway?" Kenpachi asked, seeing humanoids creatures with purple skin and pointed ears lurking around, obviously hiding from him.

"I am a dryad, a watcher of the forest, it is my home and it is my duty to protect it from threats." The dryad said.

"So those purple creatures… they're the druids?" he asked, finally ceasing to struggle.

"Not all of them, but yes Night Elves can become druids with the proper abilities and years and years of training." The dryad informed him and they came to a stop.

"Can we trust you if we let you go, or should we cause you to sleep for your journey?" the dryad asked.

"I refuse to go anywhere without my sword, and if you were smart you'd make me sleep if you give me my sword." Kenpachi said, glaring.

"Indeed." The dryad said and held out his hand.

The huge tree giant gave the dryad Kanpachi's zanpaktou, then lumbered off behind them. The dryad inspected the zanpaktou, looking it over and examining it.

"Look I'm happy that you're happy, but what the hell are you doing?" Kenpachi asked him.

"There is a spirit inside this blade, only runeblade's can house spirits yet this looks nothing like any runeblade I've ever seen, care to explain?" the dryad asked.

"No, I'm not giving you information on my weapons." Kenpachi said.

"Of course not, that would irk you're master, wouldn't it?" the dryad asked shrewdly.

"Yeah, the old guy would kill me." Kenpachi said.

The dryad, taking this as a confirmation, threw sleeping dust into Kenpachi's face and the captain fell asleep instantly. The dryad turned to the hippogryph master and nodded.

"Tie him to the saddle, and escort him with two guards… take the blade with another guard and follow close behind but not too close." He ordered and the elf proceeded to do just that.

"Where are we escorting him?" she asked, tying the captain to the saddle of one of the great beasts.

"Take him to Darnassus, fly straight there do not go through Rut'theran, take him straight to Tyrande." He said.

"Yes, sir." The night elf said, as four sentinels also leapt onto hippogryphs.

The three hippogryphs formed a 'V' pattern and flew off, followed by the fourth one who carried the zanpaktou in her claws.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Renji noticed was that he was in a jungle, the second thing he noticed was he was not alone. He felt the eyes looking at him from the trees, breathing slowly and knew it had to be some sort of hollow. Zabimaru was still in bankai, as it was when he had been knocked unconscious, and his energy was had reached it's limit. He stood up slowly, gripping the handle with has much force as he could muster. Then, without warning, something attacked from behind, he dodged to the side and swiftly flipped around, but there was nothing there.

"Show yourself!" Renji roared.

He heard very faint footsteps coming up behind him, then swung his arm and Zabimaru came down full on whatever it was. After making sure Zabimaru had it secure, Renji walked over to it and inspected the enemy. It was a large panther, black fur and almost as big as Zabimaru's mouth.

"Huh… stupid thing… big though." Renji mumbled and Zabimaru reverted back to it's unreleased state.

The panther glared at him, then ran off into the jungle, sparking all sorts of birds and insects to resume their noises.

"This is a strange place… could it be part of the world of the living?" he mumbled, before shaking his head and walking away from the crater he had made.

Suddenly, a dart hit Renji in the back of his neck. He whipped Zabimaru out but did not have the strength to release even Shikai at the moment. Then, as soon as he had started giving off spiritual pressure in the hope of frightening his attacker, he collapsed to his knees from the poison in the dart, which spread quickly through his rapidly pumping blood. A creature leapt down from the tree, it had brown and green skin, large tusks in it's mouth, a green Mohawk, a crude axe and a blow gun in it's hand.

"Ooh… you gonna be good food for Hakkar, mon." it said, picking Renji up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Renji's sight was fuzzy and patchy, but he saw the forest floor swing underneath him as the grass and roots turned into dirt and two pairs of feet joined the ones he was being carried by.

"Hakkar be much pleased with this, mon." a distant voice said.

"He be asking for human for so long, mon, he be pleased by your gift mon." another hazy, construed voice said.

"Ugh…" Renji managed, only to be hit in the head with a fist the sick of a soccer ball.

"Shuddup, mon, you gonna be dead soon anyway." The first voice said.

They carried Renji up a slope and into the outer wall of a temple that had vines growing over it. They then threw him into a pit of bones and little water, then left. Renji attempted to stand, but had no control over his body. All he could do was lie on the stone ground and wait… wait for this Hakkar thing to show up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia stood slowly, inspecting where she was. All she could see for miles around here was golden sand, with a few scattered, but huge rocks. She dusted herself off and examined her head, which had a deep cut on it which she assumed was from the impact which made the sandy hole she was in.

"Now where am I?" she asked aloud, noticing that her sword was still in Shikai state.

She felt heavy, as if her power had been drained from her, so she reverted her sword back into it's normal form and sheathed it. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting in her thigh, a sting that felt more like a sword being stuck through her muscle, she gave a cry and leapt forward to see a huge scorpion, as big as a dog, skittering towards her and pinching it's claws. Rukia tore out her zanpaktou and swung it, effectively hacking off the scorpion's stinger. The monster gave a shriek and raced towards her again, but she just thrust her sword through it's middle section and deep into the dirt. It struggled for awhile but eventually bled out and ceased to move and she withdrew her sword.

"Agh!" she cried as she tried to step on her wounded leg.

She sat on a rock and rolled up her pants leg to see the wound, it was a hole about two or three inches in diameter and was free leaking blood and green pus. The skin surrounding the wound was already puffing up and swollen, and she felt the venom being spread through her leg. Then she tore the bottom of her pants leg and tied it tight around the top of her leg, therefore temporarily blocking the poison from spreading to far into her body. Using her sheathed zanpaktou as a crutch, she hopped deeper into the desert, seeking a settlement of some kind.

After what seemed like hours she finally came into sight of what looked like a well. She limped towards it and reached in to get some water. She felt dehydrated, it was a combination of her wound and the heat, she thought. Her body was spent, she had no energy left so she crawled to a nearby large hill of rock and rested in the shade, not noticing a man walking to her from down that same hill.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he hopped down beside her.

She shook her head, unable to muster speech.

"What's wrong? Did you stumble on those Silithid things?" he asked, leaning down.

He had dark skin (not surprising for the blazing sun) and was wearing a red and black robe with a hood (which was very surprising for the blazing sun).

Rukia shook her head and pointed to her leg, the man just had to touch her thigh and he knew what had happened.

"Ah, alright here, I'll take you to the house and see if I've got any anti venom, it will all be okay. I'm Deryth." He smiled and picked her up.

He carried her past the well and over a dune where there was a small house like thing with somewhat of a fence around it. He carried her inside and laid her on the bed, then rummaged through the shelf on the wall. He came out with a purple bottle of liquid, which he dapped on a piece of cloth.

"Okay don't feel violated or anything, I just need to spread this around the wound." He said reassuringly and slipped her pants off halfway down her legs.

She turned over so he could see the wound and felt him dabbing a cool liquid around it, which dulled the pain. She then slipped into unconsciousness, and Deryth shook his head, and pulled her pants back up. He un-hooked her sword and set it on the table, then put the anti venom back on the shelf and took off his hood.

Another man walked in who was much taller and more fierce looking.

"Deryth, what is this?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious Rukia.

"I found her north of the Caverns of Time, she looked like she was about to die." Deryth said, sitting on a chair.

"Deryth, you're a bandit, hell I'm a bandit, we don't help people." The man said, also sitting.

"But she's so… beautiful… would you have let her die?" Deryth challenged.

The man sighed and looked at her face, then shook his head.

"Probably not… did she have any gold on her?" he asked.

"She carried no bags and her pants don't have pockets so I'll assume she does not." Deryth said offhandedly.

"Hey… as soon as she recovers get her out of here, drop her near Gadgetzan and make her walk in, the goblins will take care of her." The man said, standing.

"I was thinking I could escort…" Deryth began but the man was already shaking his head.

"No, the gadgetzan bruisers can smell a Waste-wanderer from a mile away, let her go in alone." He said.

"This scorpid sting is bad, it might take a few applications of the anti venom before she is well enough to…" Deryth trailed off.

"I don't care… I'm going to go talk to those pirates on the coast, I'll be back in a few days, alright? She had better be out of my bed by then." He said, shrugging, then walked out.

"Goodbye, brother!" Deryth called, then looked at Rukia.

"Please wake up… you're extremely… well, fascinating." He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhonin awoke to the energy of his portal blazing through the night sky. He teleported to the highest tower's top and saw the six comets fly off in different directions, and one headed straight for him. He slowed it magically down and his portal floated gently to the ground, then disappeared and in place of it a man with black hair and a white cloak appeared. He stood slowly, shaking his head, and was surrounded by shining violet petals of energy, to which Rhonin gaped.

"Who are you?" the man asked him, as the petals formed a sword which the man put into a sheath.

Rhonin could sense this man had enormous power that was severely weakened from having been used it for the long journey back.

"I am Rhonin, leader of the Kirin Tor, and you?" the mage asked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six in the Soul Society, which I do not believe this place is." Byakuya said, gesturing around him.

"No, this is another world, called Azeroth." Rhonin said.

"Why were my company and I brought here?" Byakuya asked, still looking down at the mage city below.

"I created the portal that brought you here… this portal." Rhonin said, holding up a cube that was much smaller than the one Byakuya has encountered in Hueco Mundo.

"I didn't ask that, I asked why we were brought here." He said.

"We needed more help." Rhonin said simply.

"And why do you believe you have earned our help?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I don't… but you and your comrades cannot return to the other world without this cube, which I will not allow you until you aid us." Rhonin said.

"So, unless we assist you, we will stay in this world and be punished to the full extent of your laws, is that it?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Rhonin said.

"That hardly seems like incentive to me… what if I just killed you and took the box then?" Byakuya asked.

"First off, you're in no shape to kill me, your powers have been reduced significantly from the journey and secondly, if any of you outsiders touch this cube it will immediately return you to your world, but unless the rest of your comrades are in close proximity to it as well, they will never be able to return home." Rhonin said, placing the cube on the ground.

"I think, you underestimate my capabilities." Byakuya said.

Rhonin tensed, but the captain showed no further signs of fighting, in fact, he looked quite unimpressed by all of this.

"This world does not come as a shock to you, then?" Rhonin asked.

"Not exactly… I have seen many worlds, I've been alive for a very long time." Byakuya explained.

Suddenly, a bolt of ice hit the tower's top, crumbling part of it in. Rhonin and Byakuya dove to the other side as part of the tower roof collapsed inside. They looked up and saw two death knights on frostwyrms flying down to them.

"Rhonin, we're here for your life." One said.

"You can try." The mage said and pulled out a large orange mace.

Byakuya pointed his finger at the death knight and said, "Path of Destruction Four, Byaku Rai!"

Nothing happened and the death knights chuckled, then one pointed his sword at Byakuya.

"Death Coil!" he cried.

A spiral of green magic in the shape of a skull tore out from the death knights' sword and traveled directly to Byakuya who unsheathed his sword and blocked the blow, but was almost knocked off the roof.

"Impressive, a sword that can block spells." The death knight said then looked at the other one.

"You kill Rhonin, I'll deal with the freak."

"Excellent, Fargath!" the other side and dove towards Rhonin while unsheathing his sword.

Fargath leapt of his frostwyrm and landed in front of Byakuya, twirling his blade playfully. Byakuya stood and swiped the air with his zanpaktou, gasping already from the strain being taken on his already weakened body.

"Wow, you must be really beat." Fargath said sadly, then out of nowhere his sword made contact with Byakuya's.

"Grr…" Byakuya grunted, trying to steady himself before Fargath's strength knocked him off the roof.

"I can't believe you're any threat to my master, you look downright pathetic to me." Fargath taunted, letting up on his sword only to slash down again from a different angle.

Byakuya gritted his teeth and then performed a flash step behind Fargath and thrust his sword into Fargath's armor, but not into his skin.

"Hmm… alright, you're not totally pointless." The death knight said and spun around with another swing, which Byakuya parried.

Suddenly, a runeblade was thrown to the ground near Fargath's foot, the death knight looked over to see his compatriots' corpse sliding off the side of the tower and Rhonin standing proud, and unharmed.

"Pathetic." Rhonin told him.

Fargath growled and slammed Byakuya's zanpaktou with his sword, then hit him in the chin with his steel plated glove, effectively knocking the soul reaper out.

"I am The Lich King's second strongest death knight, you won't kill me so easily." Fargath taunt while he and Rhonin circled the large hole in the roof, which Byakuya fell into and landed eleven feet below on a chair. Rhonin moved first, casting a minor frostbolt at the death knight, then following with a fireball. Fargath thrust his sword out in front of him and the spells were absorbed into the steel.

"The newest innovation in runeforging, a Spell Thread rune, all spells, no matter how powerful, are absorbed into the rune to be released at another time." Fargath smiled.

Rhonin nodded and grasped his mace with two hands, then swung it hard at the death knight, who blocked it and threw the mage to the ground. Rhonin kicked Fargath's greave, but it didn't do very much. Fargath then dove backwards and grabbed the cube from the ground, then leapt off the roof onto his frostwyrm.

"Oh please, two death knight's kill the leader of the Kirin Tor? Our true mission was to get this cube." He laughed and flew off into the sky.

Rhonin frowned and floated down to Byakuya, propping him upright in the chair and placing his unsheathed zanpaktou on the tables beside the chair.

"It looks as if you really don't have a choice now, Captain." Rhonin sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow awoke mid air as he rocketed over the ocean towards a grassy marshland. He attempted to land on the air, but found it was impossible wherever he was.

"What the hell…?" he growled as he shot down at an increasingly dangerous speed towards a mountain.

He yelled and slammed feet first into the mountain, which he tore the top off of and fell with the rumble to the ground below. He landed flat on the rocky and grassy ground, and got up with cuts on his arms chest and head.

"That sucked." He stated before looking around.

He was in a very narrow canyon, in front of a very large chained door that reached halfway to the peak of the mountain. There were torn banners and wrecked catapults all around him and to the left was a steep drop off cliff into sharp rocks and to his right the canyon curved down like a ramp to a large gate. He heard distant growls and snarls from deeper in the canyon but it was the door that intrigued him, it looked so cold and frightening that he just had to find a way in so he walked over to it and slid Pantera through the small space between the doors. He then wiggled it so the door opened far enough for him to get inside. The doors opened to a large room, which he guessed was a hollowed out portion of the mountain. There were signs all around but only one that he could read, which said: "The Great Fortress of Grim Batol".

Grimmjow scoffed and walked on, finding a stairway down, which he took. It was abnormally hot down there, even his hardened arrancar skin was starting to itch from the heat.

"How deep is this stair case?" he wondered.

Finally the stairs opened into a large circular pathway that was lined by houses and shops, which looked abandoned. He ventured further in and found a small tunnel between some buildings that took him to a huge circular chamber of lava where he saw an enormous… well, dragon.

At least, he thought it was a dragon, it was black and barley there except for it's head, everywhere else was covered in armor which had red light coming from in it. The dragon was asleep, but it was snoring fire.

"No wonder it's so hot, that thing is huge." Grimmjow muttered.

He took his leave back into the tunnel and walked back to the outer circle, then followed it along until he reached some more stairs. He took them down and found a room filled with huge eggs of a silvery red color, kind of like shiny blood. Grimmjow took his leave from this room as well, then walked back up the main stairs and out of the doors. He closed them again and kneeled down by the cliff.

"That place was spooky… now how to get off this cliff…?" he wondered aloud.

"Oy, you, what do you think you're doing boy?" a voice called from behind him.

Grimmjow stood up and turned, only to see a four foot tall man with a large beard and musket.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Did I just see you some out of Grim Batol?" The dwarf asked.

"Yeah, you did, got a problem with that?" Grimmjow asked.

"That is an ancient city that's now home to Deathwing, ye would do well to…" the dwarf trailed off as he saw Grimmjow's jaw mask.

"Do well to what? That dragon wouldn't do anything to me…" Grimmjow said, but was interrupted by the dwarf shooting him in the arm.

"Die, dragon, how did he manage to breed human form dragon's!?" the dwarf cried, reloading his gun.

"You little bastard, I just got that thing back!" Grimmjow roared and sprinted forward, kicking the dwarf in the stomach and knocking him into the side of the mountain.

The dwarf coughed up blood and began to crawl to his gun when Grimmjow picked him up by the tunic.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know, like first off, where the hell am I?" he snarled and the Dwarf punched him in the face, knocking him four feet back onto the ground.

"I'll tell you nothing, dragon!" the dwarf cried and leapt for the gun, grabbed it and swung it to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow performed a sonido as the musket ball flew through the air and then he kicked the dwarf again, this time breaking his nose.

"Bastard!" the dwarf cried and pulled out his axe, swinging it at Grimmjow's legs.

"Don't make me kill you." Grimmjow warned, but the axe made a thin cut on Grimmjow's leg and that was incentive enough for him.

He pulled out Pantera and swung it down hard, breaking the axe's wooden shaft in two and cleaving the dwarves head. He tore his blade out of the corpse, wiped it, and put it into it's sheath.

"That was pathetic." Grimmjow murmured, then sat down.

He felt tired, and drained. He had thought it was just being in that mountain but he was truly weak for some reason.

"Maybe because of the box thing." He guessed aloud.

Then he heard a roar from behind him and turned to see a dragon with legs and no wings rushing towards him with a spear.

"Die, human cretin!!" it snarled.

"Oh damn." Grimmjow said worriedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think the first complaint will be Renji's part wasn't long enough. No, I agree with you, but writing it until another good stopping point would have taken a long time. From here on out I think I'll focus on a maximum of three characters per chapter so I can fit in more about their travels. I realize some of the characters may be a little OOC… such as The Lich King, Kenpachi, and Rhonin… sorry about that, nothing I can do though.

Reasons: The Lich King- We haven't ever seen him alone, so we don't know what his personality is like, besides my little plot device of his predicament leads to OOC'ness.

Kenpachi: We've never seen him interact with people he doesn't want to fight, so I think he would act like a captain should, quiet and get as much information as you can without giving any away.

Rhonin: I've never interacted with Rhonin in game and don't know much about him other than he's married, has wicked armor and looks like a stoner. (Facial Expression)

For those of you who are maybe a little unfamiliar with the geography of Azeroth, Ichigo landed in Stormwind Harbor, Kenpachi landed in Moonglade, Renji landed in eastern Stranglethorn Vale, Rukia landed in the middle of Tanaris and wandered northeast, Byakuya returned with the portal to Dalaran and Grimmjow of course landed in Wetlands, and fell into the canyon of Grim Batol.

I think another complaint may be the underpowering of the Bleach characters, well I agree, they are underpowered but for a reason… when the box teleported them it froze their powers as they were and most of them (Aside from Kenpachi and Grimmjow) had their zanpaktou released, so for Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji (who had their Bankai's released) their energy is so depleted it's amazing they can even walk let alone fight. For Rukia who had her Shikai, she's a bit better off but then she gets stung so that messes her up. Grimmjow isn't that depleted, but you gotta remember its only been about an hour for him since he got his arm back, fought Ichigo, went deep into a four hundred degree cavern and then got attacked by a psycho dwarf. Oh yeah, not to mention the hundred foot fall. Kenpachi is pretty much near full strength but didn't react quick enough to the dryad's attack.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Death Knights

The Worm Hole

A Bleach and WoW Crossover Fiction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-Cap

Last time, sensing the portal's power leaving Azeroth, the Lich King waited for it to return, because he had planned to steal it in order to gain the new allies for himself. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki fell into Stormwind Harbor and was arrested and brought before the king, who had him thrown in the Stockade. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11 fell into Moonglade, where the druids and their caretakers incapacitated him and flew him off to Darnassus so that Priestess Tyrande could decide what to do with him. Renji Abbarai, lieutenant of squad 6, fell into the eastern section of Stranglethorn Vale, where he was assaulted by Hakkari forest trolls and thrown into a prison pit, poisoned. Rukia Kuchiki fell into the center of the vast Tanaris Desert, where she was stung by an enormous scorpion and her leg badly poisoned. She was picked up by a Wastewanderer bandit known as Deryth, who healed her wound and provided her with a place to rest. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 6 returned with the portal to Dalaran, where Rhonin awaited it's return. The two proceeded to explain things to each other when they were assaulted by two Death Knights, one who claimed to be the second most powerful Death Knight in the world. Fargath, as he introduced himself, defeated Byakuya and evaded Rhonin, stealing the cube and flying away to Icecrown with it. Meanwhile, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques fell into the valley of Grim Batol. After receiving minor injuries from the fall, he ventured deep inside the Dwarven City and found the lair of Deathwing, who was asleep. He left quickly and was attacked by a dwarf, who guarded the ancient city. Grimmjow warned the dwarf to back down but when it did not, Grimmjow killed it with one slash of his sword. Then, a wingless dragon proceeded to attack Grimmjow, who poised himself for battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The frostwyrm landed on the Saronite platform, raking the steel with it's bone claws. Fargath leapt off, removing his helmet and gripping the cube with strong fingers in his other hand. He walked through the archway and into the Icecrown Citadel, where his commander lay waiting.

"**Well?"** the Lich King asked.

Fargath kneeled and presented his master with the cube.

"**Excellent work, Fargath, where is Tasbianth?"** the Lich King asked.

The blood elf death knight stood and looked up to his master with his cold, blue eyes.

"He fell to Rhonin personally." Fargath said.

"**Good… then we shall remember him, although he was not great in power."** the Lich King said, turning and walking down the hall with Fargath following him.

"My lord, one of the beings from the portal was with Rhonin." Fargath said, his master stopped and turned.

"**Indeed? What was it like?"** the Lich king asked.

"He was a human, my lord… but not a normal one, he had strange features, clothes and even a sword that blocked my highest ranked Death Coil." Fargath said.

"**Interesting… did you engage him?"** the Lich King asked.

"Yes, my lord, it seems as though the journey through the portal sapped him of strength, but even then he was a worthy opponent, he did this to my armor." Fargath said, gesturing to the chip out of his shoulder plate.

"**You didn't kill him did you?"** the Lich King asked.

"No, my lord, after he did that to my armor, Rhonin killed Tasbianth, so I had to disengage and retrieve the cube." Fargath said.

"**Good… you've done well, Fargath, now we have another mission for you."** The Lich King said as they ascended the Frozen Throne's steps.

"Anything, my lord." Fargath said, watching his footing on the treacherous steps.

"**Choose one of the death knights below you in rank and go find each of these newcomers, test their strengths. Do not die and do not kill them, just test their limits, then come back to us."** the Lich King said.

"My lord, would it not be easier to get four other Death Knights and assign each of them to one of the newcomers?" Fargath asked.

The Lich King reached the finally step and turned around to face Fargath.

"**Do you trust your brethren?"** he asked.

"Most of them, my lord." Fargath said, shifting his hand nervously against the icy wall.

"**Have it your way, then, but if any of them die we will personally throw you off these steps."** The Lich King said, gesturing for Fargath to leave him.

As Fargath bowed and made his way cautiously down the steps, his master sat on his throne and removed his helmet.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you without your helmet, my lord, what is it?" a voice said and the Lich King turned to see a blood elf death knight female standing on the back of the throne wearing nothing but a thin night gown.

"**It's been almost a year… Akala."** He said, rubbing his head with his fingers.

"Tell me what troubles you my lord." She said, kneeling between his knees and looking into his eyes.

"**You know what troubles us."** He said harshly, then sighed.

"My lord, you are still more powerful than any of the mortals, it will be fine." She assured him, touching his cheek.

"**It will not be… We've heard that there is a group of mortals delving into Ulduar, is that correct?"** he asked.

"I believe so, my lord, but they are no where near engaging Yogg Saron yet." She said, laying her head in his lap.

"**Once they slay him… they will come for Icecrown**." He said, looking at the clouds above.

"Perhaps… but between Fargath, Sindragosa and I, they will never reach you, my lord." She said, kissing his neck lightly.

"**Soon we'll have more help, these newcomers will help us in destroying Dalaran and bringing down all opposing fortresses in Northrend… then we can focus on Ovi'epo, and finally destroy this poison in our mind."** He said, smiling.

"Then, once you are strong enough, we will invade the continents, and destroy the living." She said, smiling.

"**Yes…"** he said, glaring into the distance and smiling maniacally.

"You will be immortal, greater than a titan, no, greater than a god!" she cried and he stood, grabbing her around the waist.

"**And then We shall destroy Kil'jaeden and snuff out the Burning Legion**!" he yelled, smiling.

"And then you will be lord of the cosmos!" she cried and he kissed her hard on the mouth and tore off her nightgown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you're all here because you are the top four death knights under myself." Fargath said as the four Death knights he had chosen gathered around him.

"You will each be given a location, you are to look for anyone out of the ordinary, carrying a strange sword. They should give out dense magical energy, and they should have strange faces and clothing, understand?" Fargath asked, they all nodded.

"Alright, Batharune, your prey is located in between Darnassus and Moonglade, find it before it reaches Tyrande. Zorangande, your prey is somewhere in Stranglethorn vale, we believe the trolls have caught it, don't let it die. Vareyn, your prey is in Tanaris, we believe it is somewhere north of the Caverns of Time, good luck. Daerthen, your prey is somewhere in the Wetlands, we believe it is near Grim Batol. Remember, people, this is a purely reconnaissance mission, test their powers, test their skills, but don't kill them and don't die." Fargath said, stood up and put on his helmet.

The other death knights did the same and they all linked hands, "Power to the dead, and death to the living!"

They all climbed on their frostwyrms and flew off in separate directions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo grunted as his cell mate asked him a question.

"Hey, I said do you want to get out of here?" the man repeated.

"That's a dumb question." Ichigo said, gesturing to his shackled ankle.

"Look, we're all part of a secret resistance group and our leader, Bazil Thredd, is going to lead an uprising any minute now." He said.

"The doesn't matter, you can't break these I've tried." Ichigo said.

"Bazil Thredd is the warden, he has the key." The man said.

Ichigo looked at the man and smiled.

"Alright, what's the catch?" he asked.

"Simple, just pledge your loyalty to our cause." He said.

"What's your cause?" Ichigo asked.

"We wish to right a wrong done to us by the people of this city." He replied as they heard prison doors opening down the line.

"_I can't get involved, I've got my own stuff to deal with… but maybe I can use them to escape." _Ichigo thought as a man approached their barred door.

"Alright, I'll help… I need to find my weapon first though." Ichigo whispered.

Zangetsu was still in it's Bankai state, Ichigo had virtually no strength left and he willed for his power to run out and for it to revert to Shikai, but as of yet it had not and Ichigo grew weaker by the second.

A man walked in and began to unshackle his cell mate's cuffs, then he paused on Ichigo's.

"No, it's alright, I can vouch for him." His cell mate said and the cuffs were removed.

Ichigo stood up and walked quietly with the others to the hall that turned into another hall with stairs out of the Stockade.

"Listen… kid, your sword will probably either be on the weapon racks up there or in the King's Royal Chamber. You can follow our riot out of the city if it's on one of the racks, but if it isn't then we can't help you." The man said.

"I understand, I can get it alone." Ichigo nodded as the man that had released them all swiped his hand and they all began to roar loudly and run through the hall and up the stairs.

Ichigo looked around at the weapon racks and there was no Zangetsu, he sighed and kept running with the rest of them, assuming that the King would have it in his royal chambers which would be in the keep where he had been brought first. The mob ran through the streets and knocked some other people into the canals as it charged over the bridge. Ichigo followed it until the Trade quarter where he broke off and sprinted towards the keep. A guard blocked him and thrust a sword at his chest but Ichigo slapped the blade on either side with his hands and threw it aside, then slammed into the guard with all his strength, knocking the soldier into the canal.

He took off across a second bridge and ran to the left, taking a large turn before seeing the keep, guarded by twenty guards with very cruel looking swords pointed in his direction. He drew back his arm and launched the previous guard's sword at them, making it spin like a Frisbee. They all ducked and he leap-frogged over them and took off up the incline towards the room, feeling Zangetsu's Bankai pressure. He kicked open a pair of doors and came into the sleeping chambers of a young boy with blonde hair who screamed and leapt off his bed immediately. Ichigo saw Zangetsu, resting on the windowsill, he grabbed it and spun to face the guards, but there were none. Only the king he had met the night before, only this time he had two very large swords and was fully armored.

"How dare you break into my son's room!" he roared and took a defensive stance with the blades.

"_I've got one shot at this, then I'm screwed."_ Ichigo thought and he placed his hand to his head and pulled it down, hollowfying.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" he screamed and swiped it at the king, who was thrown twenty feet back and into his guards.

The walls began to crumble and Ichigo's mask broke as he leapt out the window and landed on a hill, then slid down it and kept running through the forest until he finally collapsed, Zangetsu reverting to Shikai state.

"That was quite a commotion back there, brother." He heard from behind him and leapt to his feet, only to sway and fall back down again.

He saw a man-like creature in black armor with bright blue eyes and long, pointed ears.

"Who the hell… are you?" Ichigo gasped.

"I'm Fargath… and you are?" Fargath asked, sitting on a boulder across from Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… deputy Soul Reaper." Ichigo grunted and closed his eyes.

"You all must have had a rough trip… of course, escaping Stormwind City is an impressive feat… but you'll be captured very soon, they're already scouring the forest for you." The death knight said seriously.

"Can't… move…" Ichigo protested.

"I didn't say it was fair… that's just the way it is. They won't find you for another hour or so… but I could help." Fargath said, standing up.

"How?" Ichigo asked, shaking himself awake.

"I could go distract them if you promise me that when you regain your full strength, you call me with this…" he handed Ichigo a small skull ring. "It will give me your location."

Ichigo nodded and the last thing he saw was Fargath smiling, tossing the ring onto his chest and running off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi slowly opened his eyes, he had woken up a while before but he wanted to make sure they were on the ground first. He raised his head and saw the elves staring at him, their heads cocked to the right.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"You giggle in your sleep." One observed.

"And…?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the elf.

"We did not expect such a fierce combatant to… giggle." He stated.

"Yeah? Well if you're so badass, why don't you fight me right here?" Kenpachi asked.

"Very well." The night elf said and walked down near the sea and drew a circle, then a line through it.

Kenpachi noticed they were on what looked to be the base of an enormous tree that reached far into the cloud bank. He dismounted his hippogryph and walked into the circle.

"First one out of the circle loses." The night elf said.

Kenpachi also noticed more night elves gathering around to watch and he growled lightly.

"If you say so." He smiled.

The captain threw out his arms in a hook fashion to grapple his opponent, who just ducked under the clumsy arms and delivered a swift sweeping kick to the backs of Kenpachi's knees, collapsing his legs and his whole self out of the circle. The captain stood up and smiled.

"Impressive." He said.

"You as well, for a moment I thought your legs might not give way." The night elf bowed and walked towards a smaller tree that was glowing purple.

"Where are we going now/" the Captain of squad 10 asked.

"I was hoping by beating you I would earn your respect and cooperation, we're going to see my higher up." The night elf said.

"Fine… I guess you've earned a peaceful move." Kenpachi said and followed the elf through the portal.

They arrived in a large city on a small island connected to a larger one by a bridge. They crossed this, turned right and crossed another bridge, this one made of stone, and continued up to a large temple.

"Our temple to Elune." The night elf said.

"If you say so." Kenpachi muttered, clearly unimpressed.

The two walked into the entrance and went up a steep ramp, coming to a halt before a woman flanked by sentinels who carried Kenpachi's zanpaktou.

"A sharper blade I have not seen, strange man." She said softly.

"It's kinda beaten down but it fulfills it's purpose." He said, eyeing it with impatience.

"I can feel your want of it… it's part of your soul, then?" she asked.

"No, it's a tool with a soul… a tool that is as proficient as I am in killing and that's why we make such a good team, and I'm going to get it back." He said and stepped forward.

The sentinels leapt at him but this time he was prepared. He grabbed one and threw it off the balcony then threw the other into the guards behind him. He grabbed his zanpaktou and tore it out of the night elf priestess's hands. He then spun and pointed the tip at the nearest sentinel's chest.

"Now that you haven't jumped _me_, let's talk." He said, smiling.

Then, a sentinel ran up the ramp yelling, "Lady Tyrande, Lady Tyrande!"

"What is it?" Tyrande asked, glaring back at Kenpachi who shrugged.

"A death knight approaches, it is one of the council, Batharune, he demands to fight the newcomer or he will raise the scourge in Darnassus itself!" the sentinel cried and Tyrande looked at Kenpachi then back at the sentinel.

"I will not give into the will of an undead dog, he will have no shot at the newcomer, he is ours for now!" Tyrande said but Kenpachi pushed her aside.

"If this guy wants a piece of me, I'll give him a piece." He said and walked down the large ramp and outside the temple.

"Wait, you're under our watch, you're not free you know!" Tyrande called.

Kenpachi turned and smirked at her.

"If you want to stop me, you're welcome to try." He said and continued walking.

He exited the portal and was met by a huge cow-like monster with glowing blue eyes that was much bigger than Kenpachi. It carried a huge axe, almost as big as itself.

"I am Batharune." Batharune stated.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Ten!" Zaraki smiled and pointed his sword at his new foe.

"You have enormous magical power… I am surprised." Batharune said as the two circled each other.

"You have hooves." Kenpachi observed.

"And the strength of ten men, RAWR!" Batharune swung his axe down to the ground, Kenpachi barely dodging it.

The Captain kicked the death knight in it's bottom jaw and ran behind him, then drew up his sword, which was blocked by the handle of the axe.

"You're… insanely strong!" Kenpachi said as his knees buckled and he hit the ground.

"Yet you are not nearly as strong as I expected…" Batharune frowned and summoned more strength to push with.

"I have a few surprises left in me!" Kenpachi laughed and grabbed the blade of the axe with his hand.

"_His… bare hand? Insanity!"_ Batharune thought as blood spurted everywhere, yet he was still being pushed back but the human's hand.

Then the front of his armor started to be torn as the Captain unleashed a hell fury of blows, each landing successively on the death knight's armor, making it useless.

"Dammit you're irritating!" Batharune cried and stomped the ground, throwing the captain backwards.

Kenpachi slid along the ground then rushed up and charged the death knight again, slashing with his sword in front. He made contact again, deflected the axe with his arm and uppercut the death knights armor, hacking it in two.

"No more armor, cow boy!" Kenpachi shrieked in laughter.

"Urk!" The tauren death knight twitched and made a gesture with his hand.

His frostwyrm descended swiftly on the battle and lifted him off and away.

"Oh the miserable coward…" Kenpachi murmured and sheathed his sword.

A sentinel came up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"It's time to return to detainment." She said.

"Yeah alright, let's go." Kenpachi said dismissively waving his mangled hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji twitched awake, then rolled over because his muscles still wouldn't respond to his mind.

"Relax, the poison stays only as long as you fight it, it will be gone upon two hours of complete immobility." A voice said.

Its owner came into view, he was blue with tentacles for a beard and a hard forehead with shiny purple eyes.

"I know you cannot speak, I am Nazeryth, a great Shaman of the Draenei." The Draenei said.

Renji tried to stay still as the Draenei blew magical energy into his dart wounds.

"You have interesting hair… although I recognize the fox-tail style, and the blade they confiscated from you, it is like a Hanzo Sword." Nazeryth said lightly.

Renji said nothing, his jaw muscles were paralyzed. Nazeryth grabbed the lieutenant's head and pulled it up lightly, then tipped the water bowl to his lips.

"Drink, it will help… trust me it's not poison, their god only likes live sacrifices." Nazeryth chuckled and Renji took a sip.

"Good man, now rest…" Nazeryth said and Renji fell asleep.

Renji awoke instantly when he felt the heat of fire on his face. He was in a bamboo cage and was at the foot of a great altar, Nazeryth in a similar cage behind him.

"What's going on?" Renji asked and Nazeryth smiled lightly.

"They are going to summon Hakkar, their god, who will devour us body and soul." The shaman said as a troll in a long grass skirt stood at the altar.

"Tonight, we gonna be summonin' our master, the great Hakkar!" it cried and the other trolls who had gathered cheered.

Renji tested his strength, it had almost been halfway restored. He whispered a kido spell to the lock of his cage and it sizzled off.

"Grab your weapons, we're getting out of here." Renji whispered to the shaman, frying his lock as well.

"I will obtain yours as well, keep a lookout." Nazeryth said and ducked into a nearby stone building.

The trolls all had their backs to them as they were still watching the witchdoctor summon their god, Nazeryth came out carrying a large self-spinning mace and Zabimaru. Renji took his sword and the two quietly began to sneak out when they ran right into a large troll who was coming out from between the buildings.

"Prisoners are escaping!" it cried and the fifty trolls watching the summoning turned to face them.

"Oh dear…" Nazeryth whispered and the trolls pulled out their weapons and charged.

Renji jumped in front of Nazeryth and swiped the big troll's head off, then poised himself for the charge.

"We can't fight them, we don't have enough people!" Nazeryth cried but Renji just turned.

"Calm down, shaman, we've got enough power to make them think twice." Renji smirked and swung his sword.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he cried and his blade burst into shikai form and sped into the mob of trolls, hacking them apart.

Renji swung to the left with all of his strength, tearing through bones and muscles. Nazeryth began to throw orbs of lightning into the side of the mob that Renji was not swinging into and the trolls stopped advancing.

"Stop, stop my fellow trolls! Let dem go, we all gonna die!" the witchdoctor cried and Renji withdrew his sword.

Nazeryth paced out of the compound with Renji close behind him, his zanpaktou sheathed.

They walked for awhile, until the sun peaked between the trees and finally they sat to rest.

"I thought we were finished." Nazeryth gasped, drinking water from the river.

"So did I, we got lucky though." Renji said, sitting on a root of a great tree.

"Your skill more than our luck, that was a great display of power." Nazeryth smiled and sat down next to him.

"You had some pretty cool moves yourself… was that lightning?" Renji asked.

"An example of lightning, yes." Nazeryth said and silenced, Renji took this as it was not something he wished to share so he changed the subject.

"So where are we, anyway?" Renji asked.

"Stranglethorn vale… it's a savage jungle and not just because of the trolls." Nazeryth replied.

Suddenly, both of the allies felt a strong magical disruption above them and dove to the side, barely dodging a green fiery skull that caught the tree with a crippling flame. A skeleton-zombie like creature in black armor leapt off of a huge skeletal drake and drew two black-glowing blades.

"I am Zorangande, the fourth most powerful death knight of the Lich King and you are my quarry." It smiled with glowing blue eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's chapter three. I know it's much shorter than the previous ones (About five pages shorter, according to Word) but I wanted you guys to be able to read it so you know it's still going. I recently injured my right index finger so it's really hard for me to write/type/use the mouse, also my computer is being very snobby, it only turns on at certain times and makes writing difficult. I'm sorry for the inconvenience guys.

I'm thinking of combining four and five into a 'super chapter' that's both of the chapters combined, but it's just a thought, I haven't started either of them yet. Give me some feedback, I appreciate your reviews.


	4. The Trials

The Worm Hole

A Bleach and WoW Crossover Fic

A/N: This is the fourth chapter, and the first chapter I will attempt to write after injuring my hand, so we'll see how it goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-Cap:

Last time, Fargath the Death Knight returned the portal to his master, The Lich King. The Lich King then ordered Fargath to choose four other death knights and track down the remaining outlanders in order to test their powers. Fargath himself tracked Ichigo, who managed to escape Stormwind City by using the last of his powers. The death knight, not wanting to fight Ichigo until the latter was at full strength, gave him a magical ring to call him when his strength returned. Meanwhile, Kenpachi Zaraki awoke on the shore of Teldrassil and was brought before the high priestess of Elune, Tyrande. They were interrupted by a death knight who was sent to test the captains' strength, whom Kenpachi proceeded to do battle with. Although he suffered a terrible wound to his left hand, Kenpachi was able to frighten the death knight into a retreat. Earlier that morning, Renji Abbarai had awoke in the pit of the jungle trolls great structure of Zul'gurub, in eastern Stranglethorn Vale. He, with the help of a Draenei Shaman named Nazeryth, was able to escape by fighting his way out. Once he had recovered almost half of his maximum power, Renji and his compatriot rested on the banks of a river, only to be attacked by an undead death knight, who wielded two blades instead of one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina teleported straight into Thrall's war council room, scaring the other orcs.

"Proudmoore, what are you doing here?" one roared, his hand twitching towards his axe.

"Thrall, I must speak with you alone." She said and the great warchief stood and walked into the back, followed by the magess.

They stood in a small den with a brazier flanking the door, Jaina sat on a chair while Thrall opted for the floor, shrugging his black, steel-clad shoulders.

"Thrall, Rhonin has… done something rash." Jaina said nervously.

"Spare me no details." Thrall said intently.

"He has sent a portal trap out into the Twisting Nether, hoping that some aid would come from the outside for Ulduar." She said and the orc's eyes widened.

"Rash? That isn't rash, that's insane! Has it returned as of yet?" the warchief asked.

"Yes, it carried six beings, one of whom returned with the portal to Dalaran." She said.

"So… are they friendly?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a chance to speak with him, Rhonin asked me to come here straightaway." She said.

"Why tell me this? It doesn't affect the Horde as I can see…" Thrall said.

"We need your help to find them, we believe if left unchecked they could be in a great deal of danger in our world." She said.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Thrall asked.

"The closest one was estimated to have landed in Tanaris, we would appreciate it if you could send out riders to find it." She said.

"I will… have you heard about our assault on Ulduar?" he asked.

"It is going well?" Jaina inquired.

"Quite well, we may even be at Yogg-Saron's door by tomorrow." Thrall reported, smiling faintly.

"Good work, old friend." Jaina smiled and teleported out.

Thrall shook his head and walked back into the meeting room.

"I want a pack of riders to go to Tanaris and search for anyone out of the ordinary, human or creature… and bring them here unharmed." He ordered.

"It will be done."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia awoke slowly, Deryth was once again applying the anti-venom to her wound. She smiled lightly and propped herself up as he rolled her pants back up her legs.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled.

"I wouldn't leave someone in the desert, especially not someone who was as injured as you." He said, sitting on a chair next to her bed.

It had been two days since he had found her passed out and tried to help her by applying the anti-venom, which hadn't worked as well as he wanted it to so he had to keep giving it to her. She seemed to be resistant to the anti-venom, because her wound was constantly inflamed and bleeding.

"So, tell me about yourself." Deryth said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, guard of the sixth squad in the thirteen court guard squads of the Soul Society." She said.

"How did you get here, to Tanaris?" Deryth asked, without the slightest idea what the girl was talking about.

"I... I don't really remember." She said truthfully.

"It's alright, scorpid venom often causes temporary memory loss." He smiled.

"Deryth… you're a bandit, aren't you?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I rob travelers when they come to the well for a drink, then cause their memory to be fuzzy and set them off back towards Gadgetzan." He said honestly, Rukia shook her head.

"That's not right, Deryth." She said.

"Maybe not, but it's my way of life." He shrugged.

Rukia attempted to stand, but fell back with a hiss of pain when she stepped on her stung leg.

"It burns… all the way up and down my leg." She said, looking at it.

"Yeah, you got a direct sting… it'll take about a week at least for it to heal enough that you can walk, I should think." Deryth said.

"That's not soon enough… I have to find the others, see if they're okay." She said, tested her leg more carefully with little weight.

"Look there is nothing you can do in this condition, you need to rest and let your body fight the wound, it will take time." Deryth said.

"I do not fear pain… but perhaps you're right, I'm no good to them in this condition." She sighed.

"Look… maybe I should escort you to Gadgetzan, they could put you on a gryphon to Theramore and you can find passage to Menethil Harbor from there, there should be a good healer there and, if not, Ironforge will definitely have one. You could have full use of your leg back." The bandit suggested.

"That sounds reasonable… perhaps…" she was interrupted by the sound of fire and the roof beginning to smoke.

The two rushed out and were met by twenty or more pirates holding Deryth's brother, who was bleeding profusely from a wound in his head and lashes on his back.

"Don't attempt any magic, wastewanderer, we've got our muskets pointed right at you." One said, brandishing his cutlass.

"What do you want?' Deryth asked, holding his empty hands out to show he had no weapon.

"All of your gold, your brother owes us a lot of gold, and since he says he needs more time, we'll give you about five minutes before we burn this place to the ground." The same pirate said.

"We have nothing in the cabin that I know of, please let my brother go." Deryth said peacefully.

He fell back as a musket ball tore through his shoulder and blood splattered the dirt. Rukia limped out of the cabin and pointed her hand at the lead pirate.

"Path of Destruction Four, Byaku Rai!" she cried, but nothing happened.

The pirates began to laugh until the lead pirate pointed his cutlass at the injured Deryth.

"On second thought, just give us that girl and we'll call it even." He grinned cruelly.

Rukia unsheathed her sword and spun it, keeping off her injured leg.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she cried and her zanpaktou became white.

The pirates all began to fire, but the musket balls just barely missed Rukia as she twisted her sword.

"The next dance, white ripple!" she cried and swiped her blade.

A large wall of ice pommled the pirates to the ground and they all fell back a good ten feet, including Deryth's brother.

"Rukia, be careful!" Deryth cried, attempting to get to his feet.

One of the pirates charged her, slashing his sword in the air. Rukia parried and threw him backwards, then flipped her momentum around and cut open his gut. The others were beginning to stir as well, so Rukia leapt backwards atop the house and grabbed the back of her blade.

"First dance, white moon!" she cried and drew imaginary circles around the guards of Deryth's brother.

Two huge columns of ice engulfed them and tore through the air. Rukia then leapt forward and bound, one-footed, over to Deryth's brother who had a bloody hole through his head.

"We'll call this a draw for now! The pirate leader said as he saw his men running from the cabin.

The pirate leader took off as well as Deryth fell to the ground next to Rukia, whose zanpaktou reverted back to its unreleased state and she sheathed it.

"NO, Marus… MARUS wake up!" Deryth cried, shaking his dead brother's shoulders.

"Deryth he is… erk!" Rukia stopped as a large spiritual pressure crushed the ground around her.

A skeletal dragon flew over and a man fell to the ground, landing on his knee and hand. He stood and took off his helmet revealing a gaunt face with glowing blue eyes. He had no facial hair and carried a large, spiked spear.

"I am Vareyn, one of the strongest death knights, and you are my enemy." He growled and spun his spear around.

Rukia stood and released her shikai, then walked forward, her leg numb. Deryth gasped but she quieted him with her hand.

"Rukia, that is one of the Death Knight Council… he is not to be battled!" Deryth cried.

"Deryth, sometimes combat is unavoidable." Rukia said and assumed her attack position.

"As is death." Vareyn said simply and, without warning, charged forward with his spear tip gleaming murderously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow, meanwhile, sat amongst the bodies of a dozen orcs, covered in their blood. His fist was balled under his chin and his opposite hand was set on Pantera's hilt. He contemplated the previous day's events, which had begun when he had been captured in a shimmering box that had thrown him (literally) across strange terrain and into the side of a mountain, where he had been attacked by a crazed dwarf and a wingless dragon.

_Grimmjow rushed forward with Pantera gleaming in his hand, crimson blood upon her edge. He cut through the dragon's arms and then twisted his wrist, cutting off the beasts' head as he flew around it's bulk. The sounds of the battle drew more similar dragons charging up the hill drawing their weapons._

"_Kill the whelp!" one cried and the others roared in agreement._

_Grimmjow considered unleashing Pantera, but decided instead on sheathing her and holding his palm out. He summoned his most powerful cero and launched it, disintegrating all of the dragons charging at him. The Espada then proceeded down the hill, moving at a semi-brisk jog. He had come not fifteen meters out of the wooden spiked fence when a slime darted around a tree and opened an impossibly large mouth. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and stomped on the creature, destroying all traces of it into the ground._

"_This place would be great if these things had power to match their aggression." He muttered and then took off at a much faster pace North-west._

_He reached a road swiftly, noting it's tread and roughness he estimated the last travelers had been some time before. He advanced along the road until he came to an outcropping in the nearby hill that lead into a valley filled with smoke and wagons. As he prepared to enter, a chain wrapped around his neck and yanked him up the hill and into a steel cage guarded by a dark green skinned monster._

"_What is this? A light skinned, fine featured… elven maybe? Or perhaps a hybrid of human and elf? Those muscles destroy the elves natural stature, so there must be some human in there somewhere…" it growled._

"_I am an Arrancar." Grimmjow said and blasted the cage to pieces with his cero._

_The orc, for that is what it was, threw his chain again, hooking Pantera and tearing her out of Grimmjow's belt. As the Arrancar prepared to blast the orc he felt a spear upon his back. He turned and saw a ring of twelve orcs brandishing deadly weapons._

"_Without Pantera… I won't be able to take them all… especially since I don't know their full power." He thought as he saw a green orc which exuded a light but large spiritual pressure._

"_Go down into camp, strange beast, we of the Dragonmaw clan will soon figure your lineage." One said and poked heavily into Grimmjow's back._

"_You and your bastard clones are lucky I'm not feeling myself… otherwise I guarantee you'd all be dead already." Grimmjow muttered and walked the way they pushed._

Back in the presence, Grimmjow walked over to the dying human mage, who was spilling tears down his face.

"Lystine… I'm so glad… you're safe…" the mage gasped through his wounds.

Grimmjow kneeled with a frown and distant eyes. The mage had been slashed down the spine, he had hours in agony to live.

"I must repay you." Grimmjow said.

"A swift death, my brother… and then just get yourself back to our home in the… the Barrens… father needs us both." And the mage handed him a map.

Grimmjow nodded as the mage closed his eyes, then stabbed Pantera through the mages' heart. The mages eyes' widened and then the last breath exhaled from his lips, Grimmjow stood up, pocketed the map and headed out towards the sunrise.

_He waited against the pole, chained near the fire, all through the dark night, watching for his zanpaktou to appear again, he had last saw it being carried away into the camp. The orcs had bound him, gagged him and chained him to the pole and there he had sat through the night, only able to avoid looking at the fire and stare across the valley as far as he could, scanning for his sword. Finally, he caught sight of it being stowed away in a nearby tent as the suns' first light poked over the hills behind him. Grimmjow decided it was time to leave, he felt normal again. He performed a light cero on his chains and then dove backwards into a tent, avoiding the gaze of the nearby orcs. The arrancar was just about to sneak out the back and, under cover of receding darkness, grab his sword when he heard explosions outside the camp, he gazed under the tent flap and saw a man in a purple robe throwing fireballs into the orcs and their wagons. Grimmjow smirked and exited his tent, jogging over to the weapon shack._

_He entered and found Pantera almost immediately, then unsheathed her and cackled madly. _

"_Remember when I told you you'd be dead already?" he leapt into the air and slashed through four of the orcs guts, effectively cutting them in half. "I meant it."_

_He tore through the camp, avoiding the fire users' combat range in case it was another enemy. Finally, most of the orcs were dead, he was covered in blood and he decided to find the mage. He found him with his back cut open, blood spilling on the ground._

"_Lystine… is that you?" the mage gasped._

_Grimmjow considered his answer, this man was soon to be dead and as he had helped the arrancar escape, he deserved to die in peace._

"_Yes, I'm here." Grimmjow said._

"_Why are you… dressed like that… and what is… what is on your face?" the mage asked._

"_Never mind that… I'll be back." Grimmjow said and sat on a nearby rock._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo awoke suddenly, as if he had just been having a horrible nightmare. He spun around at the forest and then frowned.

"Nope, guess it wasn't a nightmare." He muttered and stood.

He felt much better, his power was back, nearly all the way. He put on the ring the death knight had given him before and waited. It was almost half an hour before Fargath fell through the tree canopy, startling Ichigo.

"My apologies… my wyrm can go no lower in these woods." He said regretfully and brushed the leaves off of his armor.

"Thanks… for not letting them catch me." Ichigo said.

"If I had, we would both be in trouble. You see, I need you alive so that I can test your powers." Fargath said, unsheathing the blade he had used in his battle with Rhonin.

"Wait a sec… you can't seriously want to fight?" Ichigo asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, but why else would I have saved a strange creature such as yourself from Stormwind?" Fargath smiled, swirling his sword.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and smirked, "Well, if you're serious."

Ichigo made a fatal flaw, he underestimated his opponent, who, as he would soon find out, was a Death Knight, and therefore not one to be trifled with.

Fargath leapt forward with a downward slash that caught Ichigo off guard. The Death Knight kicked the Soul Reapers' legs from underneath him and put the sword squarely on Ichigo's chest.

"Never, no matter how strong you are, underestimate an enemy." Fargath said and withdrew his sword.

"I'll keep that in mind… Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared and a stream of blue light raced along the ground towards Fargath.

The Death Knight quickly evaded the blast, then countered with an upward slash, which Ichigo blocked. Fargath turned, twisting his enemies' sword around him and then punched him in the chin with his Saronite gauntlet. Ichigo flew into the tree and Fargath descended upon him, sword at the neck.

"What bad luck, I must have gotten the weakest." Fargath sighed.

"Bankai." Ichigo stated and struck the air with his arm.

He was surrounded by black and red energy tendrils which disappeared as fast as they had come, revealing the soul reaper holding a much smaller and pure black sword.

"Impressive, but useless." Fargath said, spinning with a slash aimed at Ichigo's neck.

But Ichigo wasn't there anymore, he was behind the Death knight preparing to stab him through the chest. Fargath snarled and threw himself forward onto the ground, barely avoiding the tip of Zangetsu.

"This is Tensa Zangetsu, and you should give up now." Ichigo informed him.

"Death Coil!" Fargath roared and threw and flaming green skull at the soul reaper.

Ichigo slashed his sword through the skull and it disappeared then Fargath's face, if possible, went even more pale. The soul reaper shouldered his weapon and walked over to the Death Knight and kneeled.

"Are you done with this now?" Ichigo asked.

"**Perhaps he is, but we are not**." A voice said from above.

Ichigo looked up, but all he could see were the trees and leaves.

"That is my master… and he is behind you." Fargath smirked.

"**We wouldn't be so pleased, Fargath, you very nearly failed us."** The voice said, much stronger behind Ichigo now.

The soul reaper spun and came face to face with the Lich King, who pointed his hand at Ichigo.

"**Ice Chasm, Non Fatal**." The Lich King said.

Before Ichigo could perform a flash step, ice tore into the ground in front of him and up came large ice spikes which extended to Ichigo's neck all around but for a crack to his left.

"**Move, stranger, and we will skewer you**." The Lich King said and began to walk around the icy prison.

"What are your plans for him?" Fargath asked.

"**Stranger, listen well: you will come to our citadel in Northrend, the doors will open to you. We have much to discuss with you and your compatriots. Fargath, one of our number died during this test you must collect their corpse and return it to the citadel, your brothers will meet you there."** the Lich King said.

"Yes master, were the tests successful?" Fargath asked.

"**Yes, these beings will be very useful to our cause**." The Lich King said and disappeared.

"An illusion… how like him." Fargath muttered and walked around to the crack.

"Listen well, Stranger, the reason you still live is because I've spent the past two hours attacking Stormwind to withdraw their security from the search for you. When you reach the citadel, I will fight you at full strength and I will win." Fargath promised then leapt up, presumably onto his frost wyrm.

As soon as the sound of wings faded, the ice around Ichigo shattered and he was released. He reverted Zangetsu back to normal and looked around.

"Well… this place is fun." He muttered and began to walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi was led into a magical cell, which actually was a house with purple vortexes that he could not pass through for doors and windows. He was provided a bed, table books, and a section of the lake in Darnassus in which to bathe if he so wished. They elves promised him healing for the wound in his hand, so he waited on the cot, twirling his zanpaktou and thinking.

"I don't know where this place is… of course, all the captains are aware of other worlds that are in a fabric beyond our own, but this place is very alien to me… this world is not recorded in the Soul Society's archives… I could have just hacked them all apart, but somehow I doubt old man Yamamoto would be very pleased with that." were his thoughts as he waited.

The purple vortex swirled aside and two women elves walked through, clad in armor and holding weapons that had blades arranged in the shape of an 'X'.

"We are here to escort you back to the Temple of Elune, Tyrande herself will heal your wound." One said, beckoning him over to her.

Kenpachi stood and shouldered his weapon, then followed the two out of the tree house and into the city paths. Night Elves and even some strange, tentacle-faced, blue skinned things stared at him as he was escorted through the grand city. The escort and Kenpachi marched up the large temples' ramp and into the sacred structure where Tyrande waited.

"I have spoken with the Archdruid, Fandral Staghelm, and he has voted that you are put to death." Tyrande said.

Kenpachi didn't change, he did not grimace or smile, he just continued to stare into Tyrande's eyes with such a fire she turned away.

"However, since you are my prisoner and not his, and since you defeated one of the Death Knight council and possibly even wounded him, I have decided that you will remain in confinement until I can figure out how you came to be in our world." Tyrande said, finality in her voice.

"Priestess Tyrande, you may not have to wait very long, Jaina Proudmoore is waiting for you, she says she has something to discuss with you." One of the sentinels said after rushing in.

"You, come with me." Tyrande said to Kenpachi.

She escorted the captain of squad 11 into the west wing of the temple where a human was waiting, she gasped as she saw Kenpachi enter.

"I take it this is not the first off-worlder to meet your eyes, Jaina Proudmoore?" Tyrande said, narrowing her eyes.

"No… we are keeping one of their number within Dalaran, although he has not regained consciousness yet." Jaina said.

"Which one?" Kenpachi asked.

Jaina looked him full in the face for the first time and said, "I don't remember his name, but he was a captain he said."

"Must be Kuchiki… you said he hasn't woken up yet?" Kenpachi confirmed.

"No… he was severely depleted…" Jaina began but Kenpachi interrupted her.

"That bum, I highly doubt any of the rest of us is still asleep." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

"He was attacked by two of the Death Knight Council, they succeeded in destroying the top of the mages tower and stealing the… well, it was a very dangerous battle." Jaina said.

Kenpachi held up his butchered hand and Jaina gasped.

"I was attacked too… possibly all of us who landed were." Kenpachi said.

"How did these creatures come to be in our world?" Tyrande asked, obviously ignored at their exclusion of her from the conversation.

"That is something Rhonin must explain, if you will come with me I can teleport you to Dalaran." Jaina said to Kenpachi.

"I guess so, it's better than remaining here, a prisoner." Kenpachi said and, ignoring Tyrande's shocked expression, strode to Jaina and grabbed her, and the two disappeared.

"I hate humans." Tyrande hissed and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Undead Death Knight unleashed a green and fiery skull which flew at the two at an extreme rate of speed. They dove away again as the death Knight rushed at Nazeryth, swinging one sword. The draenei parried with his mace and collapsed under the pressure, but then Zorangande slashed his arm open with the other sword.

"Move, Nazeryth!" Renji yelled as he swung the unreleased Zabimaru down behind the Death Knight.

Zorangande parried Renji over his shoulder and knocked him backwards, but the momentary distraction enabled Nazeryth to unleash lightning upon the Death knight and knocked him backwards.

"Quickly, unleash your weapon!" Nazeryth cried and summoned a fiery nova totem from the ground.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji cried and Zabimaru erupted into a large segmented sword.

Zorangande leapt through the air behind Nazeryth and struck, but was blocked by the shaman's mace once again. Renji flash stepped behind the Death Knight and struck with his sword, but was blocked by Zorangande's other sword. The soul reaper drew the blade back as the Undead rushed back with it, but stumbled and fell owing to the fact that Nazeryth had quickly summoned a earth bind totem.

Renji took this advantage and struck again, but was blocked once more by the Death Knight who stood swiftly and dispersed the totem with his free sword.

"We must move, he is too powerful for us!" Nazeryth yelled, firing more lighting at the undead, who blocked it as well.

"No, this guy is nothing, Bankai!" Renji cried.

Zabimaru erupted into his Baboon-king state and Renji leapt onto the cliffs edge above the battle, then struck. Zabimaru's head raced down and Zorangande stabbed it with his blades and leapt over it, then began to run up the segmented spine. Nazeryth struck him with lightning and he was knocked from the zanpaktou's back. Renji backed Zabimaru up for a second strike as Zorangande stood.

"You have a choice, Death Knight, you can retreat or we can kill you." Nazeryth said, swinging his mace.

Zorangande looked at him, and hen up to Renji who was holding his sword still for the moment.

"Right you are, except you, my shaman friend, are no longer needed." Zorangande said and let a skull fly towards Nazeryth.

The shaman easily blocked the skull, he even blocked the following sword thrust forward by the Death Knight, but he did not block the swing of the second sword, which landed at the crook of his neck and shoulder and cut halfway into the muscle and bone, then was torn out.

Renji's eyes widened as Nazeryth fell to the ground, leaking blood, it had all happened within the space of five seconds.

"Now that the irritation is out of the way, shall we continue our battle?" Zorangande smiled maliciously at the Soul reaper.

"You will pay for that, monster." Renji growled and condensed all of his spiritual pressure into his hands.

"What's this now?" Zorangande mocked.

Renji was enveloped by a red light as Zabimaru pointed it's head right at the Death Knight.

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!" Renji roared and all of his spiritual power was compacted into a red beam that exited Zabimaru's mouth and engulfed the entire area below the cliff.

The Death Knight held up his swords for protection, but under the ferocity of the attack he may as well have been wielding paper swords, because they melted along with his armor and skin.

"AAAAGGGHH!" Zorangande cried and melted into the earth.

Zabimaru reverted back to its unreleased state and Renji leapt down the hill to his comrade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I decided (obviously) that a 'super-chapter' would be too big and unwieldy at this time, although I did manage to fit everyone sans one in this chapter. Even though Renji's part was small I had the most fun writing it out of all of these. Tried a new style with Grimmjow's line, did flashbacks… I didn't like it, but I want to hear your reviews on the matter. I apologize for the slip in squads last chapter, I have no idea why I put 10, but I did correct it this chapter.

I gave up on my computer and let it die a peaceful death so now I use my friends' laptop, so chapters will come up even slower (Yay, right?) So expect the next one by… New Years? On a lighter note, this update has been published EXACTLY two months after the last update (Wheeee…) er, actually, minus a day…

I'm sure you all saw the Cataclysm announcement. I laughed a little afterwards, I didn't even think Deathwing could be a focal point of an expansion, so I actually added him into Grimmjow's story line as a joke and then WHAM! Guess what, Cosmic? We're doing an entire expansion around Deathwing! (My story was actually leaning more towards the next expansion being the Emerald Dream…)

But fret not, I'm not going to change the draft to accommodate Blizzard, my story will stay the same.

Reviews are helpful and appreciated greatly, and attention to all Anonymous reviewers (Mainly 'exi') if you don't have the guts to bash with your actual account name, then please DON'T bash… or at least learn to write pruhperly (Yes I misspelled that on purpose).

And a personal shout out to Ffwatchdog, who obviously didn't read the Author's Note at the end of Chapter Two. Seriously guys, read the Author's Notes, I put them there for a reason, not just to see myself type.

Next Chapter will be up before Transformers 3 comes out in theaters, I promise, muahahahaa!


	5. Dangerous Territory

The Worm Hole

A Bleach and WoW Crossover Fic

* * *

Re-Cap:

Last time, Jaina Proudmore informed the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, of the soul reapers entrance into Azeroth. Thrall sent riders to Tanaris to intercept the soul reaper there. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki and her protector, Deryth, were attacked by pirates who had Deryth's brother hostage. Rukia unleashed her zanpaktou and dispatched the pirates, but then they were attacked by Vareyn, a human Death Knight. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was captured by orcs and saved by a mage, who he had to put out of his misery. Ichigo engaged Fargath and the battle was almost Ichigo's until the Lich King stopped the battle and told Ichigo to come to Icecrown Citadel. Kenpachi Zaraki was healed by the priestess Tyrande and then taken by Jaina Proudmore to Dalaran. Renji Abbarai and Nazeryth, a draenei shaman, did battle with Zorangande, and during the battle, Nazeryth was struck down. Enraged, Renji unleashed Zabimaru's Hikotsu Taiho and completely obliterated the Death Knight.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was a captain of the Soul Society. He had seen other worlds, battled vasto lordes, and of course, saved his adopted sister from one of the most powerful soul reapers in history. Yet still, some of the things in Dalaran astonished him, such as the dragon riders, paladins, druids, mages and above all else the wealth of knowledge contained within the city's library. He spent hours reading on the history of Azeroth while his strength returned. Finally, when his power was nearly at its highest point, Rhonin, leader of the city, came to speak with him.

"Captain Kuchiki, I need to speak with you now that your powers are back." He told the soul reaper as he sat in front of his chair.

"Very well, first have you found any of the others?" Byakuya asked, setting his book aside.

"Yes, Tyrande sent word to us that they had captured a strange man in Moonglade, I've sent Jaina to collect him." Rhonin said, looking serious.

"I see… have you any luck in finding the others?" Byakuya asked.

"I have made a power grid and isolated strange auras of magical power that I believe to belong to your comrades." Rhonin said, holding out a stone tablet map with six beams of light on it.

"Where am I?" Byakuya asked and Rhonin pointed to the landmass furthest North.

"This is the other man…" Rhonin said, pointing to the one moving slowly west from the western continent.

"What is this one doing?" Byakuya asked, pointing to one that was in the middle of the sea but moving west.

"It must have boarded a boat, tell me… why is it red when the others are blue?" Rhonin asked.

Byakuya thought hard, and then opened his eyes.

"The portal must have grabbed the Espada too." He said, frowning slightly.

"Espada?" Rhonin asked.

"An enemy… a powerful enemy who we were in the midst of battle with." Byakuya explained.

"Ah, I had wondered why your zan… why your blade was released." Rhonin said, frowning slightly.

"Zanpaktou… and his name is Senbon Zakura." Byakuya said, his hand absentmindedly going to the blades hilt.

Suddenly the world paused and Senbon Zakura pulsed, Byakuya looked at it as a voice drifted from the sheath.

"Kuchiki, I feel that Sode no Shirayuki is in grave peril." The voice said.

"Rukia… what has happened?" Byakuya asked swiftly.

"She is being attacked by something too powerful for her… and losing." It informed him.

"Where is she?" Byakuya asked and the answer was delayed for a moment.

"She is to the south west… very far south, then just a small ways west." It told him finally.

"Will she live if we can get to her?" he asked.

"Yes… if you act swiftly." Senbon Zakura told him and the world resumed moving.

Byakuya looked at Rhonin, who looked surprised by his expression.

"What is it?" the mage asked.

"Senbon Zakura has just told me that my sister is dying." Byakuya said, examining the map and pointing to the southwestern dot.

"Is she there, in Tanaris?" Rhonin asked.

"That's what Senbon Zakura tells me." Byakuya said.

"I can teleport us there now, if you so wish." Rhonin said but before Byakuya could answer, there was a melting, screeching sound and Jaina appeared alongside Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya acknowledged.

"Kuchiki… where the hell are we?" he asked.

"A mage city known as Dalaran… but we are on our way to here," he pointed at the map. "because Rukia is in grave danger."

"Alright, does this map show all of the others?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes… the one moving across the sea is the Espada that Ichigo was fighting." Byakuya said.

"Grimmjow… where are Ichigo and Renji?" Kenpachi asked.

"They are either here or here, but we'll worry about them after we get to Rukia." Byakuya said, gesturing to the other two dots.

"Very well, let's get a move on then." Kenpachi said.

"Jaina, take Captain Zaraki to Tanaris, while I teleport Captain Kuchiki and the map." He said.

"Very well." She nodded and took hold of Kenpachi again, then disappeared.

Rhonin grabbed Byakuya's arm and teleported him through space to the desert.

* * *

Ichigo wandered around the forest, occasionally having to dodge a wolf or bear and always on the lookout for any guards. He avoided the roads and as such kept going in large circles and finally grew very frustrated.

"God dammit, this is pissing me off!" he yelled randomly to the nearest tree and kicked it.

"You don't want to do that, sometimes elves will hide up in those things and jump on people." A voice said from behind him and he turned to see a small man, with a pink Mohawk and huge goggles, lounging on the strangest looking motorcycle Ichigo had ever seen.

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.\

"I'm a gnome, smart one, and you're a human… but not a normal one, am I right?" he asked, looking vaguely into the sky as if he had no interest in Ichigo's answer whatsoever.

"I'm a soul reaper, actually… and I'm looking for somewhere called Icecrown, do you know where that is?" Ichigo asked and the gnome looked at him with mild interest.

"Well sure I do, it's through that tree you just kicked, just tap it once and say the incantation!" the gnome said and Ichigo turned to the tree and looked at it seriously.

"What's the incantation?" he asked.

The gnome sat up, now truly interested and said, "It's, 'O God's of the heavenly morning wood, the one that's not covered in ants, please let the woman lying next to me not notice me donning my pants!"

Ichigo turned around with a stupid look on his face and the gnome shrieked into laughter.

"Haha, that was rich… I didn't think I'd ever get to improv a song again after that Tauren incident…" The gnome looked into the sky thoughtfully.

"Cut the crap is there an incantation or not?" Ichigo growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not, stupid, that's just a damn tree. Icecrown is way up in Northrend, and you definitely won't find a way to there in these damn woods." The gnome said, resuming his lounging on the motorcycle seat.

"Where would I be able to find a way?" Ichigo asked.

"Stormwind Harbor… there's a ship that leaves every ten minutes or so." The gnome said offhandedly.

"Stormwind wouldn't happen to be that city in the mountains, would it?" Ichigo asked.

"Big one with walls and towers and a keep with the sewer running throughout the place that is completely impossible to enter unless you're invited?" the gnome asked and Ichigo nodded.

"That would be it, yeah." He smiled maliciously.

"Of course it would." Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why, you got an issue with that city?" the gnome asked, sitting up again.

"Well, let's just say they wouldn't exactly love me if I showed up." Ichigo growled, sitting down.

"Oh really? What did you do?" the gnome asked, swinging his legs over the seat.

"I escaped from their stockades… then a… a friend of mine kind of attacked them so they wouldn't catch me." He said, leaning Zangetsu against the tree.

"Really? So you're the Death Knight everyone's been yapping about!" the gnome said, hopping off his motorcycle.

"No, that would be my… friend. I'm a soul reaper, I already said that." Ichigo said, grabbing Zangetsu instinctively.

"Hmm… well, Stormwind is abuzz about your escape, all the guards are assigned to the keep and the citizens have been tasked with finding you, but the search has already extended to Duskwoods, Westfall and Redridge." The gnome informed him.

"Must have avoided it… so why don't you take me in?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not exactly Wrynn's favorite person either… I insulted one of his distinguished visitors in a pub." The gnome sighed.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a bard, that's what I do, make up funny songs to lighten the mood." He shrugged.

"But I meant how was it insulting? Your earlier one was kind of funny." Ichigo said.

"Well, back when the Alliance was trying to make happy with the Horde, Wrynn invited Cairne Bloodhoof to a meeting. The old Tauren stopped by the pub at an unfortunate moment when I was improv-ing songs about the Horde leaders and he heard his." The gnome shrugged.

"Do you remember it?" Ichigo asked.

"You must be really bored, don't you have somewhere to be?" the gnome asked, narrowing his eyebrows so they squeezed his goggles.

"Not really… figured I might wait until nighttime and try to sneak aboard that ship you mentioned, so how about it?" Ichigo said.

"Alright… well, you know what a Tauren is don't you?" The gnome asked and frowned when Ichigo shook his head.

"How about cows, do you know what cows are?" the gnome asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, well, Tauren are like huge, bipedal cows with big ol' hoofs, okay?" the gnome confirmed and Ichigo nodded again.

"So my song went like this, 'Oh diggity darn, what to say about Cairne? He is so dumb, all you need is a thumb and you can trip him with a strong piece of yarn!" the gnome sang and Ichigo laughed.

"That was pretty good, actually, and you made that up on the spot?" he asked.

"Yeah, like I said, that was my job… now I just kinda hang around places, avoiding cities." The gnome said and lowered his head.

"That sucks, just for singing a song?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Well, you have to understand that the relationship between the Horde and the Alliance is mutual hatred at best." The gnome said.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"How random, my name is Gizzle." Gizzle said.

"Gizzle? Really?" Ichigo snickered.

"Gizzle McTune, the most recent addition to the McTune family line of bards." He announced in a bored sounding voice.

"You don't sound all that enthused." Ichigo observed.

"I'm not… I hated the idea of only being known for my songs so I started training in combat too… I surpassed all the other gnomes in my class and am now a fully fledged…" he trailed of as four mounts rode around the tree and surrounded Gizzle and Ichigo.

One was an armored mammoth with a purple-skinned woman atop its back, another was a white tiger with a blue-skinned woman with rear-facing horns upon its back and the other two were shining gold horses with horned armor and men atop their backs.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two convicts of Stormwind, hiding out and scheming?" one of the men said and the other laughed.

"Gizzle, you avoid capture for two months and then just randomly get caught in the presence of the Lich King's servant? " the blue-girl said sternly.

"Noityla, he's not a servant of the Lich King and I haven't been avoiding capture." Gizzle said lazily, still not looking interested.

"Ooh, the great magical singer isn't scared of us." One of the men said, dismounting his horse, which vanished mysteriously.

"Perhaps we should enlighten him on why that is poor judgment." The other said, also dismounting and his horse followed the other into thin air.

They each pulled out different weapons, one pulled out large, two handed sword and the other a strong but short mace and a shield.

"Paladins are at best good healers, neither of you are remotely frightening." Gizzle said, again in the lazy sounding voice.

"I agree, you look flaming to me with all that glittering armor on." Ichigo said, but he had backed up to Gizzle's motorcycle and had drawn Zangetsu.

The paladins looked shocked, but then smug.

"We don't know what you are stranger, but rest assured the only flames you need to worry about are these!" the one with the two handed sword said and a ring of fire engulfed the ground around him.

Ichigo leapt to avoid them and Gizzle's motorcycle mysteriously vanished as he too leapt away from the flames.

"Surrender, Gizzle, or you and your friend force us to fight and perhaps kill." Noityla said, drawing a mace herself, her mount disappearing as well.

"I refuse to fight you, Noityla, but I wouldn't mind showing those fools a reason to respect me." Gizzle said, gesturing to the paladins who laughed.

"Go ahead, gnome, let's see what you have!" the paladins said, but then reacted quickly when Ichigo slammed Zangetsu down on the nearest ones shield.

"Don't ignore me like your fight is just with him!" Ichigo snarled and retreated a few steps.

The paladin inspected the shallow cut across his shield and glared at Ichigo.

"Noityla, you and Starcross take the boy, we'll handle the gnome." The first paladin said.

"Understood Marcus." Starcross said, descending from her mammoth, which also disappeared.

She drew two identical swords and began to circle Ichigo as Noityla stood behind her, casting spells that powered her up.

"Soul Reaper, do not kill Noityla and watch out for my attacks." Gizzle said, drawing a staff from his robes.

"If you say so..." Ichigo said and took a defensive stance.

Starcross smiled and turned invisible, making Ichigo jump back in surprise.

"She's a rogue, Ichigo, she's stealthed!" Gizzle said as the paladins charged him, their weapons raised.

* * *

Grimmjow followed the road from the orcs' canyon until he could see a coastal keep in the distance. He paused and wondered whether he should just approach it or what when he felt a sharp spiritual pressure between his shoulder blades. He turned and looked up to see a skeletal dragon descending the air and landing behind him. A creature like the orcs Grimmjow had just done battle with leapt from the back. He was smaller than the others were and was darker, he also had piercing blue eyes.

"I am Daerthen, I am the sixth strongest Death Knight." The orc said, pulling out a huge, black axe.

"What a coincidence, I'm a six too, Espada Six, Grimmjow." Grimmjow announced.

"Well, Grimmjow, let us battle." The orc said and charged.

Grimmjow ducked under the first swing and kicked up, effectively detaching the orcs breastplate.

"Hmm… very good, let's see how you deal with this!" Daerthen roared and he pointed his hand at Grimmjow, whose blood began to churn and dropped him quickly.

"What… the hell…?" Grimmjow snarled, not able to move his burning limbs.

"Blood Boil… top ranked. Hurts, doesn't it?" Daerthen mocked and stopped the spell, making Grimmjow gasp.

"You have power sealed in that sword… release it or you cannot possibly hope to win." Daerthen said, gesturing to Pantera.

"Release it? I won't need it to beat you… you just got lucky." Grimmjow said, standing up.

"Very well." Daerthen nodded and rushed forward, swinging his axe.

Grimmjow ducked under it again and stepped lightly behind the orc, who roared.

"Fight back, damn you!" he roared and rushed again.

This time, Grimmjow did not move, he simply blocked the axe with his bare arm.

"See? I don't need Pantera for you, I just need this." Grimmjow said and threw a bala at the orc, knocking him fourteen feet away.

The orc stood, his chest sizzling and bleeding. He appraised himself with mild interest then looked at Grimmjow ferociously.

"If that was your strongest attack, I would prepare to die if I were you." Daerthen said and raised his axe once more.

"Don't be a fool, you are nothing to me." Grimmjow said, his eyes narrowing.

Daerthen grimaced and gripped his axe with both hands.

"Obliterate!" he commanded and tore through the air at Grimmjow, who barely blocked it with Pantera.

The impact echoed around the canyon and sunk Grimmjow into a crater. He pushed hard and the orc leapt away.

"Fine then… if you are so determined." Grimmjow said and sliced his hand on Pantera.

"Gran Rey Cero!" he roared and a beam of devastating blue light engulfed the orc.

Grimmjow walked calmly over to the smoke and the orc crawled out, wearing only his under armor cloth pants and missing an arm.

"You tried to block it with your axe? Idiot." Grimmjow spat.

"Damn you…" the orc coughed up blood and tried to stand, revealing massive bleeding burns all over his front.

Bones were visible on his chest and some muscles were throbbing as he stood.

"I can put you down if you wish." Grimmjow offered, eyeing the orcs wounds with distaste.

"Hah… you think I'm… beaten, urk!" the orc collapsed, spitting up more blood.

"I know you're beaten, you fool." Grimmjow said and began to walk away.

"Wait… Espada… wait… are you… the strongest of… the invaders?" the orc coughed as his frostwyrm descended.

Grimmjow frowned and turned.

"One of the others and I are tied." Grimmjow said and proceeded to walk towards the keep.

"If so… my master needs your help… there is a ship… in that harbor… that goes to… Stormwind… take it…" but before he could finish the frostwyrm carried him off.

"Hmph… my help, huh? I don't think so." Grimmjow snarled and kept walking.

He reached the keep soon afterwards, where the guards were all on high alert.

"Hmph, that battle must have scared them. Losers." He thought as the guards slowly approached him.

"Where are you going… sir?" the guard asked, eyeing the mask on Grimmjow's cheek.

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"No idea… something about a boat." He said.

"Which boat? The one to Dustwallow or Stormwind?" the guards asked, still pointing his polearm at the Arrancar.

"I don't remember. I think Storm- whatever." Grimmjow twitched, this was annoying him.

"The ship leaves from the Northern dock… we'll escort you there." The guard said and they flanked him.

They led him into a walled town and navigated the road to the dock, then led him down the pier to the right.

"The ship will arrive any second, what do you want in Stormwind?" the guard asked.

"I don't even know what Stormwind is." Grimmjow said, grinding his teeth.

"It's the capital of the human kingdom, and I repeat, what do you want there?" the guard asked, the other pushed Grimmjow.

"Don't do that." Grimmjow snarled, turning.

"He looks an awful lot like a dragon, sir." The pushing guard said, smiling stupidly.

"You look an awful lot like a piece of shit." Grimmjow said, turning to face him.

"What?" the guard said, growing angry.

"You must be as dumb as you look." Grimmjow observed as the man drew his sword.

"You don't scare me, monster, I…" he didn't finish due to the fact that Grimmjow kicked his head and knocked him down unconscious.

The other guard shoved his polearm at Grimmjow, who grabbed the handle, snapped it, and threw it in the water.

"That would have been a really bad career decision." He smirked and pushed the guard into the water.

"Hope that armor isn't too heavy!" he yelled, laughing.

The ship pulled up and Grimmjow got on, securing himself a private room and sitting on the cot.

The guard reached the shore and sent a message on a gryphon to Stormwind, to prepare for an imminent attack.

* * *

Rukia dodged the first blow, but didn't block the shaft of the spear hitting her in the face. Vareyn spun too quickly for her and stabbed her in the arm.

"ARGH!" she cried and fell backwards.

"Rukia!" Deryth roared and launched a Shadow Bolt at the death Knight's back, who flicked it away casually.

"Two against one? How despicable." Vareyn shook his head and twitched.

Deryth collapsed as his blood was set ablaze, he tried to scream but all he could do was twitch and groan.

"The next dance, white ripple!" Rukia cried and launched her Zanpaktou's ability at Vareyn, who dodged.

"That was it? That's the best you've got? How sad." Vareyn shook his head and began to walk towards her while holding Deryth in position with Blood Boil.

"First dance, white moon!" Rukia cried but Vareyn swatted her blade to the side and the circle engulfed the ground some eight feet away.

"Damn…" she grunted and swiped her sword at him, he blocked it with his spear and knocked it out of her hands.

"This was so disappointing. I had hoped that, given the fact that my master asked me to test you, you might be better than this." Vareyn sighed, shaking his head.

He turned and launched a Death Coil behind him, which melted Deryth's head off of his shoulders.

"DERYTH!" Rukia screamed and then just screamed wildly when Vareyn jammed the end of his spear into the sting wound in her leg.

"Hurts doesn't it? Yes, I imagine it would." He smiled maliciously.

Rukia made some gurgling noises and attempted to summon a kido, but was unable to once again.

"My master said explicitly to let you live, but perhaps you had an accident… yes that is what happened." He said as he pointed the point of his spear at her face.

She made more inarticulate noises and coughed out blood onto the sand.

"Yes… you're useless." Vareyn decided and jabbed his spear at her face.

* * *

Renji fell to his fallen comrade's side, but he knew it was too late.

"Farewell, my brother." Renji said and closed the shaman's eyes.

"Too soon, my friend." The shaman said.

Renji cried and leapt back, drawing Zabimaru from its sheath.

The wounds on the Shaman's neck slowly healed and he opened his eyes, leaning up as his wounds finished closing.

"You… you died, I saw it." Renji said.

"Yes… luckily, as a shaman, I can call upon the powers of nature to bring myself back." Nazeryth said, standing.

"That's incredible… if I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it." Renji said, sheathing his sword.

"Let us move, we're close to the path and who knows what might lie in this jungle." Nazeryth suggested and began to trudge up the hill.

Renji followed him, weary of his newfound friends' power. As they ascended the road a man with hair to plastered to his face with sweat ran towards them, waving a large bow in his hands.

"Nazeryth, Nazeryth!" the man cried, catching his breath as he stood before them.

"What is it, Plazarian? …and will you please put that bow away, we both know that no Hunter trainer will ever train a human." Nazeryth said, shaking his head.

Renji observed the man, he was young with long black hair and a shaven face.

"Nazeryth, Stormwind is under attack!" Plazarian gasped, looking the shaman in his eyes.

"What? By what type of force?" Nazeryth said, flicking his fingers out of his leather glove.

"A small, stealth one… but one powerful enough to have already fought through the gates!" the man cried.

"Then we have no time to lose, will you help us?" Nazeryth asked, looking to Renji.

"Yes… but only this, then I must find out where I am." Renji said.

"Of course, and thank you my friend." The shaman said and blew threw his finger, emitting a trumpet-like noise instead of a whistle.

A purple, deformed beast with tusks jutting everywhere appeared out of nowhere and Nazeryth leapt on its armored back.

Renji ignored his reluctance and accepted his friends helping hand to the back of the beast. Plazarian also joined them and the elekk trumpeted, then rushed forward up the road.

"We must get to Stormwind quickly, they need our assistance!" Plazarian said frantically.

"Yeah we heard you, shut up." Renji growled irritably.

They tore up the road and a sloping hill, turning left through some hills where a camp was ablaze with activity and huge eagle birds were flying away.

"FlightMaster, I need three gryphons to Stormwind!" Nazeryth shouted, leaping off the elekks back, which quickly disappeared.

"I have two, but one should be returning shortly!" The FlightMaster replied, gesturing to two gryphons in thick armor.

"No time, Plazarian and Renji will ride double." The shaman stated, leaping on the gryphon.

Renji leapt on the other as the hunter followed him and the beast flew off the ground.

"This is freakin' bizarre!" Renji yelled as the gryphon cleared the trees and to the north he saw a red haze.

"Fly on the swiftest wind, my gryphon allies, Stormwind has been set ablaze!" Nazeryth said.

* * *

A/N: Wow… five chapters, maybe even 25,000 words? Probably a little short… that's not important though. You know what? I went out and read some Bleach books… I'm up to Volume 29. I also did some research of English translations of future chapters, most notably Ulquiorra and Ichigo's final fight… and I must say I wish I could have included Ulquiorra in this thing .

Sorry this chapter took so long, I got writers block not far into Byakuya's storyline.

Battle-wise I enjoyed this chapter, because I got to research Death Knight moves for the Grimmjow fight. I enjoyed writing it.

I saw the final cutscene of Wrath of the Lich King. I won't spoil it for you all, but it's great. It's finally let me figure out how this story is going to end, so things should be a little faster now.

Happy Valentine's Day, spend it with your loved ones and not on this website

Chapter Six? … No, we won't talk about that yet… lol.


End file.
